


【翻譯】床笫・綑綁・訂製服 Bedded, Bound, and Bespoked

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 服役於海軍陸戰隊的李過世之後，蜜雪兒有振作起來，沒有嫁給迪恩，好好的把伊格西養大了。伊格西十八歲時加入海軍陸戰隊，二十四歲時休假回家。他手上有多出的閒錢，想買些好一點的衣服。他決定在金士曼裁縫鋪揮霍幾件訂製服。但他不曉得金士曼表面上是裁縫鋪，真正提供的其實是全倫敦最高級的應召服務。而當他預約服務時，他說出了不單純只需要裁縫，而是要求應召服務的暗號。這個訂製服的尺寸量測跟伊格西想像中不同。非常，非常不同。如果他早知道會是這麼不同，他很久以前就該這麼做。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedded, Bound, and Bespoked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274688) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



他無法放下她。他那完美的小妹妹。「媽，她長好大了。」她努力抵抗午睡的召喚，不想要自己的雙眼從伊格西身上離開，但不管他們如何努力，十四個月大的寶寶需要睡眠。「黛西，總有一天我要帶你見識所有值得闖的最棒的禍，」他向她保證。他抬起頭看見他媽媽又拍下一張相片。「媽，」他嘆氣，誇張地。「夠了啦。」

「你離開之前我一定要拍一張你穿著制服抱著她的樣子，年輕人，」蜜雪兒警告。「在你抱怨之前我要先說，你想要那樣的照片，在網路上瘋傳，然後你就再也不缺約會對象了。噢！我們應該拍張超日常的，看啊我不小心睡著了有個寶寶靠在我沒穿上衣的身上的照片。」

「媽！」伊格西很想大叫，但他不想吵醒黛西。「你瘋了嗎？」

「你都沒怎樣約過會，這會有幫助的。把全網路的人都吸引過來自願嫁給你。能成的。」

「別賣你兒子，我現在很好。」

「你最後一次約會是什麼時候？」蜜雪兒把手機放下。「嗯......一年前的大衛？維持了一個月。我會知道他的名字只因為那次你屁股不走運的撥了電話。」

伊格西漲紅了臉：「我們說好不再提這件事的。」

「在那之前是布莉琪，」蜜雪兒說。「那次有整整三個月。」

「媽，你知道我有多忙的，」伊格西回道。他不情願地把黛西放到她的遊戲圍欄裡，然後他們移動到廚房。他把水壺放到爐上。「我一年有十個月不在，還有其他額外的訓練，沒有人想要這樣的生活。」

「人們總會找到辦法。我找到辦法。」

「是啊，但你那時快樂嗎？」

「我那麼地愛你的父親。那值得。總會有個人認為你值得。又或者如果你回來的時間比離開多一點的話。說到這個，直接出現在我家門口？你本來應該要再兩個月才回來的？」

伊格西聳肩：「發生了一些事。」

「什麼事？」

「升到下士了，贏了一場挺大型的射擊比賽，得到一些額外的休假以及一筆獎金。」伊格西真心希望他老媽的尖叫沒有吵醒黛西。「別大驚小怪的。」

「抱歉喔？」蜜雪兒賞了他肩膀一掌，然後給了他一個大大的擁抱。「我百分之一百要大驚小怪。伊格西，這是大事啊。噢寶貝，我真為你驕傲！」當那擁抱大力到讓他開始難以呼吸時伊格西咒罵出聲。

「媽，跳過幾次手臂訓練日吧，你開始讓我的一些同僚們顯得超弱了。」伊格西開始有些頭昏。「媽，認真的。放手。」當她放手後他深吸了一大口氣。「你這些日子都舉了些什麼啊？」

她咧嘴笑道：「媽媽臂，」這就是她唯一的解釋了。「打賭我的火力展示會比你們更有看頭。」

「不，你只想要我脫掉衣服好讓你可以拍那些變態照片去把我出賣給你那些朋友表親弟弟之類的。」伊格西幫他們倆泡好茶，兩人一起坐了下來。「不是什麼大事啦。」

「親愛的，那超了不起。你這次會待多久？」

「我有十天休假，」伊格西回答，他將茶包在熱水中上下拉扯幾回後才把它扔進水槽。「你介意我在這過夜？」

「當然不介意，」蜜雪兒保證。「只是以為你會想要跟傑莫(Jamal)和你的其他那些朋友一起玩。」

「是會啦，」伊格西承認。「只是主要還是想要一點安靜的時刻。」

「這裡會有安靜，有時候。」她拿起手機很快地發了條簡訊。「好了，晚餐肖恩(Sean)會帶你最喜歡的外帶過來。甚至會有瓶香檳。」

「感覺有點太超過了。」

「阻止我試試看啊，」蜜雪兒說。

「所以你跟肖恩......都順利吧？」伊格西喜歡那傢伙，雖然他是在伊格西加入軍隊後好一陣子才出現的，沒跟他相處過太多時間。但老媽看起來很快樂，而且他超級愛黛西，所以那很好。

「順利，」蜜雪兒向他保證。「肖恩很好，是個完美的父親。與李不同。較安靜。穩定的工作，加上作為航空公司的技師，他能取得很好的票價。他談論過我們一起去度假，你回來休假的時候。」

「聽起來很不錯，」伊格西同意，讓他媽開心。他們聊著他的升遷，工作上與兩棲特遣部隊能一起做什麼，雖然那也沒有什麼好聊的。黛西醒來後他揮揮手讓老媽休息，然後花了一整個下午跟黛西待在一起。晚餐很棒，就算他媽的熱情實在令人害臊。接下來幾天他就只是閒著，跟黛西一起玩。到了週末他闖進傑莫家，然後一起上夜店。他能找人來一發的但他不怎麼想。他的便服有些落伍了，不太跟得上目前的流行，他想著或許去逛街，但又想要一些跟他以往買的不一樣的東西。

他去了馬莎百貨，買了幾條牛仔褲與背心，還可以但感覺仍然不對。他們看起來很棒，但不像他穿著制服時的感覺好。他不想要穿著制服大搖大擺出門，那總是會造成很多困擾，但他想要穿著他的裝備時的那種感覺。

伊格西決定前往哈洛德百貨(Harrods)，結果進去後馬上回頭走了出來。那裡頭太大，感覺太過不對，就是個大寫的不。他不是在非常貧困的家庭中長大，但也從沒有過太多的閒錢，而哈洛德裡的衣服感覺都毫無意義的太貴。他想要好的，但要是對得起價錢的好。

伊格西回到他媽媽的房子，那原本是他祖父母的，直到他們搬去退休社區。進到屋子裡後只見肖恩躺在地上，讓黛西趴在他腳上飛。「我知道老媽不喜歡那樣。」

「有些事屬於媽媽，而有些事是當媽媽出門做頭髮時專屬於爸爸的，」肖恩回答，然後學著飛機的聲音讓黛西咯咯發笑。「黛西很安全。」

「比起黛西的安全，更該擔心你的背吧？」伊格西問。

「那就是熱敷墊存在的意義了，」肖恩繼續讓黛西飛著，後者繼續咯咯笑著。「出門還玩的愉快吧？」

「不，」伊格西承認。他把買回來的東西放下後進到廚房，帶著一罐啤酒走了回來。「我是說，買了些東西。但不是我想要的。」

肖恩把黛西放了下來，讓她躺在他身旁。當他想要起身時忍不住呻吟：「呃，伊格西，幫個忙？」

伊格西哼了一聲後上前把那男人拉起。「我猜應該要去幫你拿塊熱敷墊。」

「還要一罐啤酒，」肖恩說。他給黛西放了一片DVD，當艾蒙(Elmo)開始跳舞時她發出快樂的尖叫，隨著那玩偶搖擺。肖恩回來給熱敷墊插上插頭，放到沙發上伊格西身旁。「操，感覺好多了，」他嘆氣。他把啤酒罐往伊格西的敲了一下：「乾杯。」

「乾杯，」伊格西回道。

「所以你想要什麼？」肖恩問。

「好的衣服？」伊格西聳肩。「前幾天穿了我的運動服去夜店，結果不像以前那麼喜歡它們了？所以想說要點不一樣的。買了一些，但不怎麼是我想要的。去了哈洛德但那整個地方他媽的完全不對。全都又貴又俗。」

肖恩同意地點著頭：「那裁縫鋪呢？」

「什麼？像薩佛街之類的嗎？操他的我才付不起呢。」

「草！」黛西試圖跟著說。「草、草、草！」

伊格西驚恐地瞪大雙眼。「噢老天，老媽會殺了我的。」

肖恩哼了一聲。「我也不愛裁縫鋪，但挺好玩。」他更往熱敷墊方向蹭進去一些。「是沒辦法買下那裡頭的所有東西，但只是一兩樣？我買過。」

「靠一名技師的薪水？」伊格西看著他。「怎麼可能？」

「首席技師。還有聖誕獎金。買了兩條褲子，記得吧？他們有賣那些，叫那什麼的，成衣。已經下架的，但仍合身。比較便宜，但你能買到剩下的最後兩件。我沒打算變胖，未來幾年的婚禮與喪禮我都靠它們了。」

「他們不會對你顯得很混蛋？那種店總是對我們很混蛋。」

「沒，跳過那些寫著皇家字眼的店家，剩下的就只關心你的錢。」

「不錯的主意，謝啦，」伊格西說。他看著黛西。「你不介意我待在這？」

「不會，你是蜜雪兒的孩子，是黛西的大哥。而且我能看的出來，是個好人。這是你的家，知道吧？」

「你願意幫我阻止老媽的給我找個約會對象聖戰嗎？」

「伊格西，我有時候會需要在跑道上閃開準備起飛的飛機。過去幾十年來那都沒令我感到害怕過。擋在有著那樣堅決眼神的你媽的路上？天殺的才不。」

「說好的男子情誼呢。」

「你是海陸的，等你回去後有大把的時間搞那些。你會沒事的。我該去泡個茶。」肖恩試著站起來。「又或是應該多看些艾蒙。妙趣橫生的DVD，目前只看了三十遍。應該有漏看了些什麼。」

「我去泡，」伊格西說。他親了下黛西的頭頂後起身泡茶去。他把茶弄好後帶著筆電坐到餐桌旁，谷歌裁縫鋪。搜尋結果有一大串。他多下了幾個關鍵字縮小了結果，到處戳戳點點。他發現有些沒有建立網站，他不可能想要到那種店裡消費，於是又濾掉了一大部分。他按照肖恩建議的，去掉那些給皇家去的，再接著去掉那些網站裡沒標上價錢的。沒標價錢的他鐵定負擔不起。當聽見老媽進門忙著處理家事的聲音時，他已限縮到差不多六家。

隔天早上，帶黛西去公園玩回來後，他繼續研究那幾家。其中幾家感覺目中無人地噁心，有一家似乎可以但衣服看起來有些太無聊。他是想要一些古典的但並不想要像個老頭。

金士曼的網站看起來不賴。那上頭有幫現成品與袖扣之類的標上價格，同時還列出可預約訂製。但他們還有個目錄，有著一些基本的，也有其他的東西。藍色格紋褲、橘色的絨面外套，還有皮製馬甲背心。混合著古典以及酷炫的。感覺很對。

他想著自己拿到了多少的獎金，還有過去存下了多少錢。為什麼不就這麼徹底地揮霍一遍呢。他不覺得自己負擔得起一整套西裝，但或許一條褲子、襯衫還有馬甲背心。打賭他穿起來一定很好看。不能線上預約有些惱人，但打通電話不是問題。

撥出電話時伊格西滾著頁面多看了幾樣東西。他不知道這是不是個蠢主意，但感覺很對。

「金士曼裁縫鋪，」電話裡的聲音說。聽起來就是個上流人家。

「呃、對、嗨呀，」伊格西清了清喉嚨。「抱歉。安文下士。伊格西。」噢老天，他們絕不會讓他進門的。「我想要預約。」

「好的，」那聲音說，令伊格西感激的，語調沒有任何改變。「您想看些什麼？」

「褲子，還有或許一件襯衫。馬甲背心？又或是兩條褲子，一條普通的，一條亮眼一點的？不太確定，這是我第一次做這個。」伊格西覺得自己聽起來就像個弱智。「我希望能看到幾樣選擇然後再做決定？」

「可以的，」那男人保證，「非常常見的做法。」

伊格西的呼吸放鬆了一點。好吧或許他可以的。他想了下獎金然後操他的為什麼不呢？「我不在乎價格，」他說。電視上的電影裡都是那麼說的。好顯的是個重要人物。他希望這能讓他聽起來是個重要人物。

「我了解了，」那聲音有了輕微的變化。「價錢不是問題？」

「是的，不是問題，」伊格西肯定，雖然那他媽的絕對是個問題。他決定再強調一次。「不在乎價格。我只想要好的服務。」

「當然了，先生，我們很榮幸能提供這城市裡最好的服務，」那男人說。「那麼，我們明天剛好有人取消預約。有了三小時的時間，那應該能符合您的需求。一點鐘可以嗎？」

「操的當然好，」伊格西瑟縮了一下。「我是說，是的，可以。」

「謝謝您。我們很期待明天與您的會面並滿足您的需求。」

「好，明天見。」伊格西切斷通話。「嗯，該死。」

看起來他即將要得到一些高貴的衣服了。三小時挺長的，但他也不知道訂製衣的量測尺寸需要多少時間。他需要確保自己明天沒有穿到那條屁股上有破洞的內褲。

不然會丟臉到死的。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

隔天早上，伊格西掙扎著要不要去買套西裝好穿去金士曼。不過老媽只看了他一眼，伸出手指：「你現在正在思考壞主意。不管那是什麼，不要就對了。」

「我不能穿著運動服去裁縫鋪。」

「你昨天買新衣服了，穿它們啊，」蜜雪兒說。正在幫黛西切香蕉的她遞了一片給他，他接了下來。

「可是－」

「它們很好，還是你想穿你的制服，」她建議道。

「不穿工作的衣服，」伊格西回答。他伸出手，多得到了幾片香蕉。「新衣服可以。然後不，你不准再拍八百張照片。老天，衣服在我離開前可能都還不會做好呢。」

「我會去幫你取的，幫你保管，」她保證。「現在，在你把你妹的食物吃光之前拿去給她吧。」

伊格西拿著食物去給黛西，後者正在把她的布娃娃們排成一列，懊惱著它們不肯好好站著。「需要幫忙嗎？」

「不要！」她大叫，但同時把其中一隻遞給了他。

伊格西笑著把點心給她後坐了下來。他決定出門吃午餐，無法冷靜在家等待預約的時間。最後他幾乎把午餐全吐了出來。沒關係，沒事的，他只是太過緊張。他到底在想什麼呢？像他那樣的傢伙是不會去那種地方的。或許他應該直接不要出現。但那太過混帳了，他沒辦法那麼做。反正他很確定自己在走進門的那個瞬間就會被趕出門。他給自己打氣後走了過去。

操，這地方親眼看比在網路上更華麗。但櫥窗上的衣服們都很棒，完全不無聊。有幾件是他真的很想要的。他打開門走了進去。他很感激店裡除了櫃檯邊的一名男人，看起來沒有其他客人。「嗨，我有預約？」

那男人抬起頭來，看起來完全就是電視或電影裡的裁縫看起來的模樣，挺安撫人心的。「安文下士，」他說。

「伊格西就好，行嗎？」伊格西抓抓脖子。「我呃、不知道我現在該做什麼。」

「您想來杯茶嗎？」

「好啊謝謝，」伊格西同意，坐到了一張高桌旁的凳子上，翻閱著他們的目錄。他翻到其中一頁：「皮背心看起來很酷。」

「它是，但，您在找一些更......經典的樣式，而我不確定那是否......符合(suit)您的需求。」

伊格西笑出出來：「服(suit)，」當對方有禮地望著他時他解釋。「我猜那在幾十年前就不再讓你覺得好笑了，對吧？」

「我一直都覺得那有些逗人，長官。」

「伊格西就好。」他繼續翻頁，「我毫無頭緒，我該怎麼選？」

「我保證，不管選了什麼您都不會失望的，不過我能提供一些指引。您想要經典的還是現代的？」

「有介於中間的選項嗎？」伊格西問，喝了口茶。「好吧，哪樣比較好？襯衫、背心與一條褲子，還是襯衫與兩條褲子？」

「背心會提供更多細節，但我想在這第一次的造訪，您會想要普通一些的。」

伊格西低笑：「老兄，我可負擔不起第二次。」

「誰知道呢？人們總是很滿意我們的服務，」安德魯回應道。他把目錄往回翻。「一件挺面的白襯衫，入門，而我想您在找最好的。」

伊格西看著目錄，那看起來像是他在隨便一家店都能找到的，但他確定手工製作的會不一樣。「合理，」他認真地點點頭。「然後兩條褲子，一條經典的，另一條或許有些強烈的？」

「強烈的是嗎？」那男人翻著目錄。

有某樣東西抓住了伊格西的目光。「操，等等，那是啥？」那男人翻回前一頁，伊格西嘆息。「這個太棒了。」那是一件橘色的天鵝絨面西裝外套。在照片裡看起來是那麼地柔軟。那太瘋狂了，又那麼棒，經典的剪裁與炙烈的顏色混合的方式令他發自內心地被吸引。「我不可能負擔得起那件的對吧？」他開始往下一頁翻去，但那男人止住了他的手。

「我們的老闆絕對不會讓您買下它，」那男人露出一抹淺淺地微笑。「但我們的幾名裁縫是退役軍人，包括我們的經理，我想折扣是可以被安排的。」

「真的嗎？」這種好事從沒發生在伊格西身上過。

「真的，」男人回答。

「那麼一件經典的白襯衫，一件橘色外套，我想再配上一條濃黑的、軟的不道德的羊毛長褲會是最好的組合。您同意嗎？」那男人朝他眨了下眼。「感覺會是您第一次來的最佳選擇，不是嗎？」

「是啊，」伊格西同意。「是的。」他咬住嘴唇：「再來呢？」

「這個嘛首先，你要先選擇贈品，」男人說。「領帶或方巾，皮帶或袖扣？」

「你已經給我折扣了，不必再給我免費的東西了，」伊格西抗議道。「我不能看見你因為我被你老闆找麻煩。」

「您真好心，但這是提供給所有顧客的。而如果要我大膽提供建議的話，您看起來是個需要方巾的人。」

「好啊，你絕對是對的。」伊格西點頭。「那就那個吧。」

「好的，我們需要您先付款，不過如果您不滿意我們的服務，我們能安排適當的退款。」

「當然，」伊格西同意，他們一起前去付款。當看見那三件衣物要那麼多錢時伊格西刷白了臉，但這就是他來這裡的目的，他會做到底的。「現在呢？」

「現在請您到三號試衣間，」那男人微笑道：「我會建議您把毛衣掛到牆上的第三根掛鉤上。接著請享受金士曼所提供的服務。」

「謝謝，」伊格西說。他看見一扇門上有著數字三，於是走了進去。那試衣間比他想像的要大，很不錯。看起來絕對像是BBC的節目裡會有的模樣。他好奇為什麼那男人那麼明確地提到第三根掛鉤，但猜想只是上流人們才懂的某些玩意。他脫掉毛衣把它掛上了掛鉤，然後在一扇門打了開來時往後跳開，在一根之前不在那的扶把上撐住自己。

他看見一座盥洗空間，朝自己點了點頭。他猜這事會花上好一段時間，給顧客們準備這個挺合理，而且天殺的他的確需要尿尿。他走進去，快速地尿完後洗了手，然後瞄見裡頭還有著什麼。伊格西大膽地走向前，操他的老天爺啊那房間超大。巨大的床擺在房間的正中央，椅子們看起來超級舒服，還有面鑲嵌著數個手把的木頭。他一直都是個太過好奇的人，於是打開了其中一個，然後瞪著完美陳列出各種假屌與肛塞的架子們。

伊格西笑了起來。噢老天，這地方還販賣手工訂製的情趣玩具當副業，大概是需要新西裝好參加皇家花園派對的混蛋不夠多。他多打開了幾扇門，看著那些玩具笑得停不下來。這太好笑了。他以前絕對不會猜到那些高級的老傢伙會販賣這些東西的。那些上流的服務企業也跟大部分人們一樣需要各種客源收入。

聽見門的聲音時他瑟縮了一下。該死，被逮到他在這裡應該不是好事。不過那男人要他用那掛鉤，所以他應該看見這一切？伊格西有些困惑。但他轉身面向那裁縫。他事先有想像過那人會是什麼模樣，看起來就像面前這男人。

伊格西眨眨眼，看著那男人。

不看起來跟面前這男人完全不一樣。

他的年紀更大一些，但不老。光頭，厚重的鏡片。老天爺啊他的毛衣看起來好軟。還有那雙腿。他有雙大長腿。

「哈囉，伊格西。你好嗎？」

該死的老天爺啊，蘇格蘭人。「很好？」伊格西清清喉嚨。「我很好。抱歉呃......到處亂翻？」

「噢那真是有些調皮呢不是嗎？」那男人走近。「我們能這樣到處亂翻嗎？」

「不能，長官，」伊格西不由自主地回答，然後皺起眉。「可是那人要我用那掛鉤。」

「沒錯，但我不相信他有說打開任何東西。」

「公平，」伊格西必須承認。「我猜我們要回到外頭去，做這個？」當那男人踩進他的個人空間範圍裡時他不得不抬起頭。「對嗎？你是我的裁縫？」

「我是，」他回答。「我的名字是梅林，而我會讓你感覺很舒服。」他靠了上來，嘴唇壓在伊格西耳邊。「你想要我讓你感覺舒服嗎？」他輕輕地咬住伊格西的耳垂。

伊格西全憑靠著意志力才沒癱倒到那男人身上。「這不太是我原先想的那樣？」裁縫的會面完全不是他原先所想的那樣。

梅林往後退開一切，穩穩地掐著他的下巴。「你原本想的是什麼樣，你的訂單很明確。我不夠好看？」

「不，你他媽超讚的，」伊格西脫口而出。這一切都跟色情片一樣。「完全乾淨？」

「是的，而且會使用保險套，」梅林說。「無套不包含在你的訂單內，那需要進階選項。」

伊格西完全被搞混了，但那男人盯著他看的方式令人很難思考。「然後呢？」

「你讓我把你點的全都給你。」

「好？」伊格西大力地吞嚥了一下。

「好的，長官，」梅林輕柔地說，但那明顯是個命令，而伊格西很習慣遵從命令。

「好的，長官，」伊格西順從地跟著說。

「很好，」梅林讚美道。「現在，把你的衣服脫掉。」

伊格西點頭，開始照著那男人的指示做。這一切天殺的太奇怪，但那男人超辣，而且距離上一次比軍營裡糟糕的手活或口活還要多的已隔了一輩子。他決定管他的。很快地他已全身光裸地站在那男人之前。

「讓我們開始吧，」梅林說完輕柔地吻住伊格西。

伊格西希望自己早點知道裁縫會做這樣的事，那他會早很多地預約一場。

 


	3. Chapter 3

那是個輕柔的吻，伊格西好奇自己是有多飢渴，只不過一個該死的吻就讓他感覺渾身軟綿綿。或許他上夜店那時應該要找個人的，但就是不怎麼想。那男人的嘴溫柔地一遍又一遍擦過他的唇，伊格西嘆息著張開嘴，很確定這個吻會變得更加激烈。但它沒有，依舊柔軟自制。探進他口中的舌頭不像他有過的那許多法式深吻一般噎住他的喉嚨。他能理解他人會如何為那男人瘋狂。

伊格西往後退開了一些，而那男人任由他那麼做令他鬆了口氣。當他需要空間時不會被困住。「你的名字真的是梅林？挺奇怪的，不是嗎？」

「工作用的名字，」他輕鬆地回答。「有時候反而比叫本名更能讓我回應。」

「你的本名是什麼？」伊格西有些好奇。

「那是我個人的事，」梅林平淡但語調堅定地答道。

「抱歉，長官，」伊格西不由自主地說，然後操那男人有著迷人的笑容。他因對方高興的表情而得意起來。「那麼呃，現在要做什麼？」他好奇這是不是某種為了那些櫥櫃裡的東西的銷售手段。這還真是個很好的銷售手段。

「現在，為我做個好孩子，上床去，面朝下趴著。」

伊格西徹底僵住。「我不......知道我應該要信任把我的後背交給裁縫但是......」但是對方仍是名陌生人，而這比他預想的還要困難。

「我不會傷害你，」梅林保證道：「我在皇家空軍待了二十年，我能理解。但我向你保證，你在這是安全的。我想做的就只有讓你感覺舒服，伊格西。讓我讓你感覺舒服。難道你不想要就那麼一會，什麼都不想嗎？就只要照著我說的做，會值得的，小傢伙。」

「我他媽的一直在聽從指令，是什麼讓你覺得我現在會想要那麼做？」

「噢我打賭你給你的中士製造過各式各樣美妙的問題對吧？」梅林笑了幾聲。「你會想要跟從我的指令的，你這輩子不會有過任何事能像我讓你感覺的一樣好。我非常擅長我的工作，伊格西。躺到床上去，我會讓你感覺到所有一切。」

操那嗓音太催眠。

「你不會傷害我？」

「那不在你的訂單之中，也不是我通常的領域，」梅林回答。

「好？」伊格西搖搖頭。這真是太詭異了，他應該要離開的。但梅林那麼辣，而且老天啊他超級超級想要一場不錯的性愛。他走過去趴到了床上。他的頭靠在手臂上，雙拳緊握，隨時能戰鬥。

「看看你的線條，」梅林說。「纏繞滿力量，準備好保護自己。準備好戰鬥。我打賭你總是準備好戰鬥。能看見你放鬆並放下一切的話會是我的榮幸。」

伊格西聽見一些聲響，於是回頭看去。梅林正在脫下他的毛衣與襯衫，操他媽的。「媽的，你的刺青。」那男人的雙臂刺滿了圖案，一邊全是凱爾特結與藤蔓與花朵，數條蛇穿梭其中，而另一邊看起來像是鎧甲。「操的老天爺啊老兄。」他的胸口上沒有圖案，但兩邊乳頭都穿了環。伊格西想要用牙齒拉扯它們之一。

「我就認為那是個讚美？」

伊格西點點頭。當看見梅林留著褲子時他嘟起嘴：「可以脫光吧？」伊格西說。

「不，小傢伙，還沒呢，」梅林說著走向櫥櫃。他抽出一個小盒子，把它帶到了床邊。「什麼味道會令你開心？」

「不知道，」伊格西說。「有味道的都行。」當梅林大笑時他把頭埋進手臂中。但在一道觸碰落到了他的後腰時放鬆了下來。

「是沒錯，但有些人喜歡的味道對其他人卻不然。例如，檀香。」他取下一只瓶塞，伊格西吸了一口，忍不住皺起鼻子。「柑橘，」那聞起來還可以。「櫻花，」他說著打開第三瓶，噢那聞起來真不錯。

「有些女孩子氣？」

「這只不過是一種氣味，而且如果能讓你開心，那又有什麼問題？」梅林問。盒子被擺到了一旁的桌上，梅林坐到他的臀部上，精油流下他的後背，接著，梅林的手出現在他的身上。

噢，他絕對贊同訂製量測的這個部分。伊格西融化在那雙手之下，它們似乎能找到他背上的每一條肌肉並將他們解開。那男人有雙強壯自信的手，操的但伊格西好久沒感覺這麼好過了。「你很擅長這個，」伊格西嘆息。

「的確，」梅林同意道，雙手往下來到了伊格西的臀部與大腿，原先的按摩多了些旋轉、指甲與不同的力道，然後有根手指僅僅按到他了的穴口上，卻沒試圖進入。伊格西把雙腿打開了一些，引出梅林低啞的笑聲。「還沒，」他說。他繼續沿著伊格西的雙腿往下。「翻身，小傢伙。」

「床單會被弄髒的，」伊格西說。

「我不介意，現在，我說了翻身，」梅林的語調再次變得嚴肅，令伊格西打了個顫。

他翻過身後看向梅林。那男人仍戴著眼鏡，他意識到。配著沒穿上衣的樣子很好看。火辣的阿宅。他微笑：「金士曼跟我預期中的很不一樣。」

「我們很常聽見人們這麼說，」梅林回答。

「我猜也是，」伊格西朝他咧開嘴。「所以現在你要按摩哪裡？」

梅林笑了幾聲，彎下身吻上他。那是一道比先前還要堅定地吻，但仍帶著相同的控制。伊格西感覺到梅林的雙手來到他的手腕，導引著讓他把手舉至頭頂，抓握住床頭的橫桿。「我能信任你不放手嗎？還是你需要被綁起來？」

「我能抓住不放手，長官，」伊格西保證。

「真是個乖孩子，」梅林低聲稱讚，蹭著吻著他的下頜與脖頸。「放手的話，我就要懲罰你了。」

「什麼懲罰？」伊格西好奇地問：「你說你不會傷害我。」

「我會把你一遍又一遍地帶到邊緣，禁止你的高潮。你會感到疼痛，那麼地疼痛因為我的嘴與雙手將不間斷地把你帶至無比地頂端，上升至你從不曾到過的高度，但你永遠無法越過那峰頂。我們還擁有這房間兩小時的時間。想像我能有多少次把你帶至前一秒但接著將你攔下，只是低聲說著，不還不行，或許下一次，在你的耳邊。我讓令你哭泣，乞求，而你的屁股會絞緊我的老二，好誘惑我，讓我失去注意力，但我能保證我不會。你會瞥見地獄的一角，在我終於允許你感受到天堂之前。」梅林說完那一段話後輕柔地啃咬著他一邊的乳頭，而伊格西認真地掙扎要不要放開手。「但我知道你想要為我做個乖孩子，對嗎？不管我要求什麼你都會照做，因為你想要讚美。你想要做我的乖孩子，我的小傢伙。你想要我以你為傲，所以當我要你抓住不放開，並要你為了我的老二張開嘴時，你都會聽話的不是嗎？」

按摩的時候伊格西就已經半勃著了，而操的這番發言才沒讓他的老二開始跳動。梅林抬起一邊眉毛等著。「長官，我能移動一下手的位置好讓出更多空間給你嗎？」

「噢真是個乖孩子，先詢問許可。可以，只要能讓你更舒服都可以。」當伊格西調整著抓握位置的同時，梅林往他腦袋底下多加了一顆枕頭。他看著那年長的男人終於解開他的褲子，掏出了他的老二。伊格西舔舔嘴唇後張開嘴，等待著。

梅林輕輕地抓住他的頭，伊格西的雙唇包裹上那根老二，開始吸吮。伊格西喜歡吸老二，讓他感覺快樂，感覺有用，感覺被想要。在軍營裡做過很多次，但全都只是快速的，在髮間大力拉扯的手。梅林正操著他的臉，就像其他大部分的男人，但這不一樣。緩慢，穩定，而且梅林稱讚著他。那些人們很少對伊格西說過的話語，伊格西想要為了那裁縫乖乖地。那男人開啟了他所有的開關。

梅林的老二擦過他的喉嚨，它推進時伊格西放鬆並吞嚥。「不可思議，伊格西，」梅林稱讚道。「噢但你真是個乖孩子，絕對會得到獎賞的。只要再一下下，好嗎？」伊格西點頭，沒讓嘴唇離開梅林的老二半分。他吸吮著，舌頭壓抵著那長度。那是跟很棒的老二，填滿他的嘴，但從未讓他感到疼痛。他想要它在他屁股裡。但就算那麼想，當梅林退出他的嘴並從他身上爬開時他仍發出嗚咽。伊格西的頭往前伸去，想要把它留下，但沒有放開床頭。「絕對需要給你一份獎勵。」

梅林站起來把自己脫光，伊格西仔細地從頭到腳把他瞧了個遍。瘦長。有肌肉但仍像惠比特犬般精瘦敏捷。他認識幾個像那樣的傢伙，他們是隊裡最強的怪物，比其他肌肉過度的笨重猛男要強壯。那是他最喜歡的外表類型。「你他媽太讚了，」伊格西說，因梅林笑容的改變而臉紅，那變得更加柔軟，更真誠一些。

「你是個很棒的小子，」梅林讚美。他從盒子裡拿出幾個不同的小瓶子和一個套子後爬回進床裡。「現在，禮尚往來，」手指圈住伊格西老二底部，他的嘴一路往下。

伊格西大喊出聲，真心希望這房間有做隔音因為那溫暖潮濕，那麼美好。梅林的嘴沿著他的柱身上下來回移動著，這比他這幾年接受過的都要好。沒有遲疑，不用擔心被打斷或被撞見，只對著伊格西老二的無比專注。他沒有吞到底，伊格西對此毫無意見，因為與梅林的嘴一同移動的手令伊格西很難思考。伊格西比梅林要長一些，所以他能理解不被吞到底。他挺起臀部，在梅林停下時發出哀鳴。

「保持住別動，伊格西，」梅林命令。

「很想，長官，但你他媽的太擅長這個了。」

梅林翹起嘴角：「等到我真正開始操你時再說吧。」

「我會死的，」伊格西呻吟。

「不行，我不想收拾那一團亂，」梅林說著將伊格西的腿往兩邊推開了一些。他重新吸起伊格西老二，在一根潤滑過的手指再一次按上他的洞口時伊格西罵出髒話。

「更多，長官，拜託？」伊格西乞求。當那根手指推入他體內時他大聲呻吟。好久沒有他自己以外的手指進到他裡面了，而這感覺比自己來好太多。那手指推進，接著一路幾乎完全滑出他體外，同時梅林大力地吸吮著他老二。好吧，或許要求更多是個錯誤。「梅林？或許變得太多了？」固定住自己的臀部不動實在太困難，令人感到痛苦的困難。「梅林，感覺我好像快到了。」

梅林吐出他的老二。「謝謝你告訴我，小子，」他稱讚。「做得好。」他慢慢地往伊格西體內加入第二根手指，伊格西快死了。「噢看看你多容易有反應。離上一次很久了，還是你總是這麼美好？」

「都有？」伊格西回答。「我真的很喜歡性愛。可是......軍隊。」

「是啊，我清楚記得那些。而性愛的確令人愉悅。我也很喜歡。」梅林輕輕笑著，那笑聲沈入伊格西，通過他的手指。老天啊那些長長的手指正在殺了他。

「你能用手指操我直到永遠嗎？」伊格西哀求。比起老二他幾乎要更喜歡手指，因為一旦老二進到他屁股裡後，一切都會進行得那麼快，太快抵達終點。

「你點了全套，但如果你想要的話，」梅林回答：「我可以就這樣讓你射出來。」

「點？」那完全沒道理，但伊格西漂浮的太高，無法關心那個。「然後不，我也想要你的老二。只是，別太趕好嗎？」

「目前為止這裡頭有什麼事很趕過嗎？小傢伙。我想要跟你一起慢慢來，美麗的男孩。我很少可以跟像你一樣這麼有反應的人一起玩。」梅林的手指持續在他體內動著，伊格西抓著床頭，任由意識漂流，享受著沖刷過他的一切感受。「噢你表現得那麼好，但我不想讓你受傷，你可以隨意移動你的臀部了。」

「操的太感謝了，」伊格西說著拱起身體迎向梅林的觸摸。他配合著梅林的手指搖擺臀部，在它們按上他的前列腺時咒罵出聲。那男人是性愛之神。「有史以來最好的，」伊格西說。

梅林對著他微笑，而那甜美的笑容令伊格西的胃同時下沉又飛起。當梅林抽出手指時他噘嘴，因感覺到的空虛，但梅林正在戴套子，噢這會很美妙的。梅林調整了伊格西的臀部後看向他：「準備好了嗎？」

「是的拜託你了長官，」伊格西乞求。當梅林開始推入時他瑟縮了一下。那些手指已把他擴張的足夠，但距離上一次他接受一根老二已經過了永遠。梅林挺入的同時發出安撫的聲響，鼻尖擦過伊格西的下巴，給了他更多那些輕柔的，伊格西希望永遠不要停下的吻。「可以了，」一會過後伊格西說，然後噢老天，梅林的臀呈現了完美的節奏。認真的，裁縫要徹底地摧毀他了。穩定的挺動令他想要更多。伊格西往前推去迎向每一次的抽送。

「沒有在比賽，小子，享受就好，」梅林在他耳邊低聲說。「就讓感受流過你。你不急著高潮，你想要這越久越好，直到你渴望得疼痛。我不會阻止你，但盡可能地撐著，那爆發將會是值得的。」

「我會的，但你必須不能這麼擅長這個。」

「抱歉，但擅長這個是被期待的，」梅林啃咬著他的脖子，絲毫沒有增加他的速度。

那是折磨。

那是極樂。

伊格西停止思考，只是感受。抓握著床頭的他的雙臂的燒灼、在他脖頸上的梅林的嘴的濕濡。擦過他的老二的梅林肌膚的粗糙。被梅林老二撐開的疼痛、當它輾過他的前列腺時的閃光。那些感受都太多了，他的腦袋試圖把那些感覺一一分開建立目錄，但它們全都混雜成一團疼痛與快感。「我能摸你嗎拜託？」伊格西乞求。「求你了長官？」

梅林啃咬他的耳垂：「好的，小傢伙，你可以放手了。」

伊格西放開床頭環抱住那對強壯的肩膀，指甲在梅林的背上抓耙而下，深愛那麼做時梅林抵在他脖子邊發出的聲音。「操，梅林，操。」

對方回以一道笑聲，而那壓在他肌膚上的震動感覺是那麼的好，但梅林繼續著他穩定的節奏，要伊格西的命，那完全不夠快，不夠重，不夠令他到達頂點。他想，應該，但那壓力累積著，腦袋被清空的同時被感官填滿，他知道自己正滑向高潮。他想要，就只要多一些些。

「拜託？」伊格西說，甚至不確定自己在要求什麼。

梅林坐了起來，低頭看著他：「求我，」他命令道。

「求你了梅林，長官，我需要更多。我需要，一切？你可以給予我的不管什麼，拜託，這感覺是那麼的好，我只是想要......拜託，」伊格西回答。他感覺到一滴眼淚悄悄溜出他的眼角，所有一切都太強烈，而梅林開始動的快了一些，一隻手包裹上伊格西的老二，那累積又累積，伊格西感覺到的一切崩塌在自身之上，他大喊著在梅林底下僵直了身體，射滿了梅林的手與自己的腹部。他雙眼緊閉，那房間對他現在所感受到的來說太過明亮，老二往他體內多抽送了幾回後梅林發出咒罵，伊格西微微揚起嘴角。

他躺在那，敞游在腦內啡中，在梅林從他體內退出時感覺著比他有記憶以來感覺過的更加快樂，更加放鬆。他繼續閉著雙眼，在一條溫熱的濕毛巾將他擦拭乾淨時發出嘆息。伊格西感覺到一記輕柔的吻落在他的嘴上，他試著回應，但感覺需要花費太多力氣。梅林把他翻過身，給了他的背部另一小輪按摩，最後伊格西終於能夠再次跟得上他的思緒。

「操，」是伊格西唯一能說得出的了。

「很高興能令你滿意。」梅林說著爬下床。伊格西看著他把所有衣物重新穿上，藏起他的刺青穿環，和那所有纏繞其上的力量。

「所以，現在是你幫我測量的時候了嗎？」伊格西在床上坐起身。

梅林笑著對他眨了下眼。

「那是很棒，但除非你是個好到靠摸遍我全身就可以得到足夠製作衣服的數據的裁縫，不然我想皮尺是必要的？」伊格西看著他。「你需要我裸體來量測，還是我能穿上內褲？」

梅林的笑聲停了下來：「什麼？」

「跟外面那人說過的褲子和絨面外套。噢老天，狗屎，你們經理沒有准許那件橘色天鵝絨的折扣嗎？是性愛取消了折扣嗎？不知道我付不付的起原價。」伊格西擔心了起來，尤其在梅林用那種表情看著他的時候。

「等等，什麼？」

「什麼，什麼啥？」伊格西說。

「你付錢買了全套性愛，緩慢的，帶著溫柔命令的，還有兩人都參與的口交。」

「我付錢買了誰跟什麼？」伊格西大喊。「我來的是裁縫鋪啊！」

「你來了一間用製衣作為掩蓋的妓院，」梅林說。「你打電話時說出了性交易的暗號。」

伊格西感覺到自己的下巴摔落在地。「我做了什麼？」那男人一臉徹底的目瞪口呆。「我做了什麼？」伊格西重複著，他們只是瞪著彼此，那房間的氣氛緊繃到令人無法忍受，兩人都對這情況說不出半句話來。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

伊格西瞪著梅林。「暗號？」他虛弱地問，脈搏上升的比高潮時還激烈。「他媽的什麼暗號？」

「價錢不是問題，」梅林回答。「你說了兩次，安德魯確認過的。」

「我只是試圖聽起來像是個上流社會的討厭鬼，那種你們願意讓他進門的人，因為除此之外你們不可能讓我進來的。」

「沒有紳士會說價錢不是問題的，那太粗魯了，他們只會用暗示的。」

「那暗號爛透了！那應該是......」伊格西支吾著。因為有什麼暗號會適合給打電話到裁縫鋪說想要一根屌而不是一條褲子。「那應該是，我想要預約討論不同的形象裝扮。」

「當網頁上公告哈利出差採購時我們常常會接到那樣的預約。」

「我想要個能夠改變我人生的預約？」伊格西絕望地說。

「我的老二改變了你的人生了？」梅林微微勾起一邊嘴角。「謝謝你大方的稱讚。」

「操你的，」伊格西回道。

「不那是完全不同的訂單。」

伊格西搞懂了。「所以我點的每一樣東西，代表著不同的東西？」

「沒錯，」梅林說。

「免費的皮帶跟方巾代表什麼？」

「皮革或金屬代表客人想要做攻方，布料代表受方。」

伊格西接受不了這一切。「我花掉了我所有的獎金，和一整個月的積蓄，為了一炮？」噢老天，他是個蠢蛋。一如往常。「噢老天，」他有些暈眩。「我他媽的該怎麼跟我媽說？」

梅林往他靠了過來，但伊格西無法。他在一分鐘內穿好衣服然後跑走了。他聽見前台的男人在他背後喊著，但伊格西踏上街道後的眨眼之間已讓自己上到屋頂跑了起來，整個人籠罩在羞恥與驚恐之中，但那人生中最棒的一場性愛中所經歷的感受仍在發出快樂的刺痛。

他跑了幾個小時後在傑莫家停了下來。他沒辦法告訴他的朋友，只是需要冷靜一下，直到他足夠平靜到能夠對他媽說謊後才回家。「嗨呀，」進門時他大聲說。

「伊格西，」蜜雪兒正在與黛西玩躲貓貓。「感謝老天你回來了，我到處都找不到黛西。你一定要來幫我找找。她在沙發的靠墊底下嗎？」

「錯！」

伊格西暗自發笑，看著那窗簾晃動著，她一半的身體都被看見了，但他拿起靠墊：「沒耶老媽，抱歉，不在這。」

「嗯～～～那是在桌子底下嗎？」

「不對，窗戶毯毯！」

「我發誓我聽見什麼聲音，」蜜雪兒誇張地倒吸一口氣。

伊格西踮著腳尖走了過去，一把將窗簾扯開。「找到你了，小猴子。」

黛西咯咯笑著舉起雙手，伊格西把她抱了起來後緊緊抱住。

蜜雪兒又拍了張照。「順利嗎？」

「很好，他們不確定能不能在我離開前完成，會幫我留著衣服，等我下次放假。」

「他們能送到這來，親愛的。你的房間比起空在那會更有用處的，」蜜雪兒說。

「我會告訴他們的。剛剛跑了幾圈，需要去洗澡。」

「好，你會留下來吃晚餐嗎？」

「好，」伊格西同意。

「義利麵，」黛西告訴他。「好吃。」

「最好吃了，」他附和，然後去洗了澡，試著把這一天給刷掉。晚餐時他輕鬆地聊天，微笑著，一切都很棒，但在那之後他找了藉口回到自己房間，決定用自己的筆電看個電影。當他剛看到一半，一部寶萊塢音樂劇，因為他的一名同僚讓他意料之外的迷上它們，他的房門被敲響。「媽，我很好，不需要茶，」他大喊。

「是我，」肖恩的頭探進門。「我能與你聊聊嗎？」

「好啊，」伊格西坐了起來。「你跟老媽想要夜間約會？很樂意做保姆。」

「不是，是關於今天。裁縫鋪那有什麼不對對吧？」肖恩靠在伊格西的古老書桌上。那曾經是他祖父的，被他拆下來前曾有著捲簾蓋。「想聊聊那個嗎？」

「不怎麼想，」伊格西說。

「對你態度很糟？」

「那之類的，」伊格西回答。「就只是......不像我以為的那樣。」操的他這樣說真的沒錯。「但你知道的，人們就是那樣，你又能怎麼辦呢？」

「我能去跟他們談談，告訴他們不能這樣對待我的男孩，我的那麽努力認真工作的孩子，」肖恩說，表情有那麼一會看起來是那麼堅毅，不像是能完美裝出超級格羅弗(Super Grover)*的聲音的那個男人。

「你的孩子？」伊格西大笑。「肖恩，我們幾乎不熟呢。」

肖恩只是聳聳肩。「繼子，孩子，沒什麼差別不是嗎？」

「對某些人來說有著巨大的差別。」

「對我來說沒有，」肖恩看著他：「所以，想要我去跟他們談談嗎？」

伊格西站起來走上前去，第一次抱住了肖恩。「謝謝，但沒事的。」他用力地抱了一下。「很高興老媽遇見你。」

「我那晚待在那酒吧裡就是個幸運的混蛋。」

「你們兩個應該是在派對裡遇見的，」伊格西困惑地說。他退開來看向肖恩，後者的臉變得有些紅。「那是個茶會。」

「是的，沒錯，茶會。完全合法。沒有脫衣舞孃還是酒吧鬥毆牽扯進來。聊得真愉快，掰。」肖恩急急忙忙逃出房間。

「 **媽！** 」伊格西大喊，跟在肖恩背後追了出去，有那麼一會忘掉了自己的煩惱。

  
********************************

  
「我沒辦法相信你明天就要回去了，」蜜雪兒噘嘴。「休假的時間過得太快。」

「總是如此，」伊格西回道，一邊把自己的衣服放進洗衣機。「但是嘿，不用再等一年記得吧？三個月後就能再見面了。」

「我知道，但是......」蜜雪兒嘆氣。「你是快樂的對吧？」

「我是，媽，保證。」

門被敲響，蜜雪兒前去應門。她帶著一個大盒子回來。「給你的，親愛的，」蜜雪兒說著把盒子遞給他。

伊格西望著它。那黑色盒子上有著燙金字母。

*金士曼裁縫舖*

「啊，」伊格西開口，震驚地。

「快打開，」蜜雪兒催促。

噢老天，伊格西希望他們沒有送來性愛玩具作為最後的羞辱。他打開盒子，不管那裡頭有著什麼，都被包裝紙遮住了，而那上面擺著一只信封。他拿起信封，先把裡頭的紙條內容快速地掃過一遍後才將它們大聲地唸出。「安文下士，我們必須致上最誠摯地歉意，您所訂製的外套，由於布料上的一個瑕疵而未能完成。當然我們非常樂意為您退款，抑或是您能到店裡來挑選其他商品。在此同時，為了表達歉意，我們為您送上此物。梅林，金士曼裁縫舖。」

「這真是操他的古典，」蜜雪兒看著伊格西攤在她面前的紙條說。「那看起來像是真正的鋼筆墨水。」

「呃，」伊格西說完打開那張包裝紙。盒子裡頭裝著三條褲子與四件上衣。「操，」他震驚地說。

「這可真是個不得了的道歉，」蜜雪兒說。他們看著所有的衣服與褲子，底下還有幾條皮帶、一對袖扣與幾條領帶。「哇喔，」她說。「快當我的模特兒，快點。」

「媽，」伊格西嘆氣。那襯衫在手中的感覺好滑順。

「就一套，拜託？」她請求著。

伊格西帶著衣服們回到自己的房間，而它們全都很合身，不如訂製衣那樣完美，但該死的令人印象深刻。他猜梅林的確可以靠摸遍他全身量測出尺寸。他走了出去，希望自己在他老媽拍了一大堆照片時能感到驚訝。「夠了，」他認真地說。

「今晚我們全家一起去個好地方，炫耀下你的衣服，」她說。「所有人都穿著漂亮衣服，去有餐巾布的，當我們要求一張兒童座椅給黛西時會驚恐地瞪著我們的餐廳。」

「我們不用這樣的，」伊格西抗議。那種地方要花費不少的錢。

「伊格西，我們每隔一段時間能付得起一頓好的，」蜜雪兒向他保證。「我們靠肖恩的薪水過得很好。我賺的錢就是為了這個時候。」

「習慣以前便宜過日子的生活了，」伊格西說。「很難改變那樣的想法。」

「我知道，」蜜雪兒說。「可是你值得好的，在你回去之前。而且我想看看男人女人們對著我兒子流口水的樣子。看看你多帥啊。」

「是啊，這是挺不錯的，不是嗎？」伊格西低頭看向自己的褲子，伸手摸了摸。「好吧，出去一頓好的家庭晚餐聽起來很棒。」

他把那些好衣服們留在老媽那，黛西在看見他的帆布行李袋時一邊大哭一邊努力試著跟他說再見的模樣令他心碎。最終肖恩把她抱開，留下伊格西與蜜雪兒。「掰掰，媽。」

「你穿著制服的模樣那麼像你父親，」蜜雪兒順了順他的衣服。「注意安全，好嗎？」

「我會的，媽。」他抱著她親了下她的臉頰。「幾個禮拜後打電話回來？」

「好，」她說，一時之間無法放手。但她需要放手。「你確定不要我們載你？」

「我自己就行，這樣比較好，」他說。

「走吧，在我哭的你全身眼淚之前，」蜜雪兒說，伊格西用力抱了她最後一下後離開了。

他比必要更早地離開，因為他想要先去一個地方。走進那條街道時他無視掉所有的目光，他們不怎麼會在這裡見到海陸軍人，他猜。伊格西走進金士曼裁縫舖，那名老人正在整理領帶。「嗨呀，」伊格西說。

「安文下士，真高興見到您。我相信您滿意梅林給您送過去的東西？」

「是啊，能跟他說個話嗎？」

「我很抱歉，但今天他休假，」安德魯說。

「噢。好吧，就只是要告訴他。謝謝？」伊格西尷尬地調整著肩上的帆布袋。「我......」他想不出還能說什麼。

「容我說一句，」安德魯望著他：「那是他自掏腰包的，老闆拒絕給出那些，說那是你自己的錯，這家店沒欠你什麼。」

「你們老闆似乎是個混蛋。」

安德魯輕輕地笑了一聲。「他是......他。但我們的經理，還有像是梅林的那些員工令這份工作得以忍受。」

「他自掏腰包？」

「沒錯。」

伊格西沒有概念這裡的人領多少薪水，但他知道那些衣服要多少錢。「告訴他，他是個好人？」

「我可以辦到，長官。祝您旅途安全，或許我們能再見面。」安德魯尊敬地向他點了下頭。

「我懷疑能再見面，」伊格西笑了一聲。「但謝啦。」

伊格西離開金士曼裁縫舖，想著就這樣了。他跟他們沒瓜葛了，永遠。十八個月後，在一個出了可怕的錯的訓練中他救了一名隊友，而他的腿被困住了，還很有可能因此把血給流光，他很驚訝在他的視線逐漸灰白之時想起的不是老媽或妹妹，而是梅林，還有再也沒機會來上那樣美好的一炮有多煩人。

  
  


 

  
*Super Grover: 芝麻街的角色格羅弗作為超級英雄時的名稱  
<https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Grover>  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKanTX1huJw>


	5. Chapter 5

「寶貝，」蜜雪兒欲言又止。她努力著不要給他太過密切的照顧，他討厭那樣，但她真的很想要把二十六歲的他用泡泡紙包裹起來，永遠留在他的房間裡。「要喝茶嗎？」她用上一點雀躍的語調。

「媽，我今天的復健做過頭了，但我沒事，」伊格西說，好像他沒有搖搖晃晃汗流浹背地一臉蒼白。

「你看起來黏答答的，」黛西說。

「你也是，」他說。「很難保持整潔地吃完水果杯，是嗎？」

「湯匙太滑了，」她嚴肅地說，湯匙往杯子裡戳地更深了一些。

「是啊，尚未有科學家能解決的一個問題。」當蜜雪兒把冰袋放上他膝蓋時他幾乎哀叫出聲，那好痛，但接著慢慢地發揮功效。「謝啦，媽。」

「不客氣，」蜜雪兒摸了摸他汗濕的頭髮。「我能問你為什麼你的復健早在一個小時前結束，但你還有這麼多汗嗎？」

「因為地鐵裡很熱？」伊格西試探地說，在她的瞪視下縮起肩膀。那是老媽的死亡之瞪，比他遇過的任何一位中士更可怕。他發出幾聲苦笑，明明升上了中士，卻連練習一個像樣瞪眼的機會都沒有，在被通知晉升的兩個禮拜後就受傷結束了他的職業生涯。他嘆氣：「去跑步了。」

「醫生建議那麼做嗎？」蜜雪兒不高興地問。

「沒有不建議，」伊格西回答。感覺到她要開始大驚小怪時他舉起手：「媽，我有小心，但如果我不逼迫自己，不去動，我累積的多餘的能量會用錯誤的方式爆出來。過去我有著很大的活動量。」

「我知道，」她把水果杯從黛西手中收走，快速地把她擦乾淨後她跑開去玩耍了。「對他們提供的那份工作有想法了嗎？」

「去桑德赫斯特(Sandhurst)*當老師？不，老媽。不會回去的。需要的文件都由電郵取得了，」他必須承認。「都結束了。看看我，一介平民。」

「我為你所做的一切感到驕傲。」

「該死的蠢事，」伊格西說。

「才不是，你救了一條人命。」

「在一場操他的演練裡。」

「它出錯了。」

「是啊，但仍然，不是我原本以為的那樣。」

「不，你本來以為會死於摔在一個管式炸彈上，拯救你的隊友免於留下一對遺孀與孤子？」蜜雪兒起身離開屋子進到花園中，需要一些空氣。

這是伊格西第一次，不再只是望著自身的傷口與疼痛，去思考這本來可能會給他的媽媽帶來什麼。他花了一分鐘才站起來，他絕對跑得太過頭了，但努力著走到了屋外。她躺在草地上看著天空中的雲。他在她身旁躺下。「我不太記得他了。比較記得的......只有一些感覺。磨鼻子、抓走躲在衣櫃中的怪物、他的笑聲。我記得他的笑聲。」

「你製造了他那麼多的笑聲。他與你在一起時最快樂。」

「他跟你在一起時也很快樂，好嗎？」

「不一樣的快樂，」蜜雪兒說。「你的笑聲與他完全不同，儘管如此，當你大笑時，我能聽見他。」

「我回家後沒怎麼笑。」伊格西握住她的手。「對不起。」

「親愛的，你正在復健中而你的世界剛經歷的那麼大的變化，我沒有期待你到處嬉笑。」

「不，我很抱歉，因為我從沒一次想過你接到通知我命危的電話時是什麼心情。」

「呆掉了，」蜜雪兒說。「沒有其他的形容詞。就呆掉了。然後是憤怒。純粹的憤怒，對你，對上帝，對海陸，那狗屎大英帝國主義，紅色，和任何一個膽敢再次告訴我我應該對你的犧牲感到多光榮的人。」

「但現在我在這。」

「你在，」蜜雪兒轉過頭看著他。「我討厭你受到那麼多痛苦，還有你必須放棄那我知道你所熱愛的工作，但寶貝，我無法討厭你離開了那份工作。我很抱歉，但我無法。」

「我知道。」他看向天空。「媽？」

「嗯？」

「我覺得我爬不起來。」

「那我就把你留在這了。」

「哼，謝啦。」

「不客氣。」但蜜雪兒站起身把他拉了起來後緊緊抱著他，他也用一樣的力道緊緊抱了回去。

  
******************************

  
退伍軍人中心的顧問一點幫助都沒有。又或是他們應該是有幫助的，只是不是他想要的方式。他決定去希斯羅。他傳簡訊給肖恩，然後被安保人員帶到他能待在那等的區域。他玩了一會手機後覺得這真是個蠢主意。

「伊格西？」

「沒事，」伊格西立刻回道。「呃......只是想問你晚餐想吃什麼。今晚我煮飯。」

肖恩看著他，然後把訪客證掛到他的脖子上。「來吧，」他說，帶著伊格西回到他先前與其他幾人維修引擎的機庫中。他把伊格西帶到一大塊金屬旁，遞給他一根大錘子。「你應該可以把那些凹痕敲平？」

伊格西正穿著他其中一套金士曼的襯衫與褲子，老媽堅持他今天的會面應該要穿得好看。他脫掉襯衫，留著底下的背心。「好啊，可以。」他戴上肖恩給他的護目鏡，痛揍起那塊金屬。一次又一次地敲下，操的那感覺真好。他的挫折洩流而出，錘子每一次的落下都讓他背負著的些什麼離開。當手臂開始麻木時他停下。「我想我把所有的凹痕都敲掉了？」那塊金屬看起來完美地平整，而他有點想直接倒到地上。他看見一張靠在牆邊的椅子，走過去坐了下來。當肖恩拿來一瓶水給他時他只用幾口就把它們吞光。「操這感覺真好。」

「想談談嗎？」

「不想，」伊格西說。

肖恩點頭：「好吧。」

伊格西吃驚地眨眼。「等等，真的？」

「真的，」肖恩說。他起身走回到引擎旁，繼續手上的工作。他哼著歌處理那架怪獸。

「我不符合任何工作條件，」伊格西大聲說。

「我去休息，男孩們，等我回來時我要看見這玩意已經拆下來，」他跟他的團隊說完後領著伊格西進到他辦公室。他們坐了下來，伊格西揉捏著肖恩給他的便宜塑膠瓶。

「那不是真的。我符合，但我不想要。我不想當個保全，當然等復健到我能通過體能測試後我能做警察，但操的我不可能想加入條子。我有一些機械與科技技能但都沒有證照或文憑，所以我看了下學校但我不想。我不想帶著槍，肖恩，再也不想。我不......我受夠傷害了，我也不想要傷害任何人。但不確定這樣我還能去哪。」伊格西空虛地笑。「大概只剩麥當勞。」

「我們能找到更好的，」肖恩說。

「根據我就業顧問的說法不能。」

「你說了你不想要的。那你想要什麼？伊格西。」

「想要工作，」伊格西立刻答道。「還有......嗯那很蠢。」

「人生很常是蠢的，伊格西。」

「他媽的倒是沒錯。我就只是想要讓人們感覺很好，幫助他們。」

「最近一次讓你真正地感覺很好的是什麼東西？或許我們可以從那開始，」肖恩建議。

梅林的老二，立刻浮現在伊格西腦中。操，幾乎兩年了而他仍一直想著那場性愛。那搞砸了。但那個。那讓他感覺很好，直到羞辱人的部分之前都很好，用那注定會感覺好的方式。而且梅林是退役軍人，或許他至少能給出比那顧問更好的建議。

「我想我知道該找誰談了，」伊格西說。「謝啦，肖恩。」

「隨時樂意效勞，孩子，還有雖然不多，也不刺激，但我們永遠缺人，做些不需要是機械技師就能做的事。」

「好，」伊格西說。「晚點見？」

「晚點見，」肖恩回答。

伊格西離開辦公室，前往金士曼裁縫舖。很可能梅林根本就已經沒在那工作了，或是根本不會有人會再跟他說話，但為什麼不呢？他花了幾乎一個小時抵達那，而在前台的是同一位年長男人。「嗨呀？」他說。

「安文下士，歡迎回來。」

「你記得我？」

「我非常擅長記住人名與他們的臉，而您又有過一些特殊的情況。你好嗎？下士。」

「實際上是中士。嗯，實際上是安文先生。實際上，伊格西就好？」伊格西感覺快吐出來了。

「安文先生，想來杯茶嗎？」

「不用了，謝謝。梅林在嗎？」

安德魯看著他：「你想要預約嗎？」

「操的沒有，撫恤金負擔不起那個，」伊格西抱起雙臂。「他......他說過他曾是空軍，而我不知道該做什麼。」伊格西意識到自己正站在一家高級的裁縫舖裡，想要向一名妓男詢問事業的建議。他想知道自己是不是在那場意外中傷到腦子了。「我很抱歉。拜託忘了我來過。」

「請稍等，安文先生。一會就好。」安德魯拿起電話。一支天殺的真正的老式座機。伊格西好奇那是否只是為了搭配裝潢。安德魯用很低的音量講著電話，伊格西到處晃晃看看，但沒走得太靠近門邊，如果他那麼做他會逃跑的，而那名善良的老男人不該受到那樣的對待。

他邊走邊戳著那些袖扣。「你不是梅林，」當看見那男人時伊格西說。跟梅林相同年紀，穿著這裡製作的西裝。英俊，戴著一邊深色鏡片的眼鏡。

「我的名字是哈利哈特，我是這個地方的擁有者。」

安德魯打給了那個混蛋老闆？他可以直接叫他滾蛋就好的不是嗎？「抱歉打擾你們了，」伊格西說。「我會自己離開。」

「我應該這麼說，我是這個地方新的擁有者，雖然已經六個月了。」他伸出手，伊格西握了握。「梅林在忙，但或許你可以跟我聊聊？我也是退伍軍人。」

伊格西看著他。「這是個錯誤。」

「錯誤往往將人引領至最好的機會。」

「你在哪裡的幸運餅乾裡讀到的？」伊格西不得不問。那男人只是笑了一聲，抬起手指向店面後方的樓梯，伊格西決定走上去。他被帶到了一間不錯的辦公室。舒適愜意。他坐進一張椅子裡，伊格西很驚訝那男人在他身旁坐下，而不是坐到那張巨大桌子的對面去。「所以......」伊格西不知道該從哪說起。

「伊格西，我知道我們還欠你一件西裝外套，你想要將它取走嗎？」

伊格西發出氣惱的呻吟：「老天，我打賭你們全都在笑我。這就是為什麼你把我帶上來這對吧？好嘲笑我當初怎麼搞砸的？如果是那樣的話你可以操一邊去了。」

「在我成為這項事業的擁有者的那一當下，我們的暗號系統全都更改了，按照梅林的要求，」哈利說。「我們還是原本的我們，但通話內容很難有機會再被誤會了。梅林非常難過讓你產生那樣的誤會，但我們的前一位擁有者不肯讓他對此作出修改。我願意為他做這修改。」

「他寄給我那些衣服。」

「梅林不喜歡感覺自己欠人什麼，」哈利對他露出淺淺的，溫柔的笑容，令他看起來非常迷人，只是沒讓他產生對梅林翹起的嘴角一樣的感覺。「現在，可以告訴我為什麼你的眼中充滿憂慮了嗎？」

「沒什麼。」

「不，才不會沒什麼，」哈利說。他去拿了瓶威士忌，給他們倆各倒了一小杯。「我因為一顆打進腦袋的子彈失去了這隻眼睛。死了四分鐘，他們說。」

「我病危，失血過多。從沒死過。」伊格西喝了一口手中的酒，而那是他有生以來喝過最烈最滑順的東西了。「所以你是怎麼從死亡走到一名裁縫與妓男的？」他瑟縮了一下。「或許不該把這種高級的稱做妓男對吧？這是用來稱呼史密斯街上的那些的。」

「你喜歡用什麼樣的稱呼都行，」哈利回道。「還有那問題的答案是，用了我操的一大把功夫(it took a lot of fucking work)。」

伊格西被口中的酒嗆住了，咳到那男人不得不拍了拍他的背好幾下。「我想也是，」他好不容易說出話來。那男人有著好聽的笑聲。「你為什麼會選擇這個，在軍隊之後？」

「因為我很擅長使用我的雙手，但我對深度的知覺不再準確。釘布料不需要那個，又或是靠手指讓人高潮。我讓人們感覺很好，不管是靠讓他們穿上完美剪裁的褲子，或是讓他們忘記自己的名字。兩樣工作我都非常享受，也非常擅長。」

「這理由很好，但你到底是如何來到這裡的？」伊格西追問。「因為在我們所做過的、追尋過的、歷經鮮血與煙硝的一切之後，要想出可以做什麼實在他媽的難。」

「我在這脫處的，」哈利毫不在意地答道。「這地方在大蕭條之後開始提供兩種服務，而他們需要......拓展他們的範圍。我在那顆子彈之後艱困了幾年，很幸運地因我的社經地位，沒讓它摧毀掉我。」

「你很幸運，」伊格西說。

「我知道我能擁有什麼特權。但我母親受夠我浪費人生了。把我帶到這來，直直走向櫃檯，說我需要一套好的西裝，還有一場能夠把道理敲回我腦袋裡的好的性愛，然後直直走回門口離開。」

「那成功了嗎？把道理敲回到你腦袋裡？」

「沒有，但那讓我走上這條路。我意識這家店比起其他地方讓我更快樂，於是我以學徒加入。」

「你媽絕對很高興。」

「我們絕對只討論我工作中裁縫的那部分。」

伊格西大笑：「我完全不知道自己該做什麼。我他媽的毫無頭緒。」

「你不是，安文先生。你在這裡，在金士曼裁縫舖裡。差不多已經找到了。」

「是嗎？」伊格西看向他。「我只想要讓人們感覺不像狗屎。沒有巨大的聲響，沒有恐懼的眼神，只想......我只想要看見人們微笑。知道那微笑是由我放上去的。」

「安文先生，當我買下這間店時，我不得不讓好幾個人離開，那些無法接受我認為的較好的規範的人。」

「我的出身不高，老兄，」伊格西讓自己的腔調更明顯一些，去證明他所說的。

哈利看著他。「是的，但我看見一名具有潛力的男人。我一直對潛力有興趣。」

「你能在十分鐘的對話裡看出這個？」

「你在這所發生過的事，在那些誤會之後，你還回到這？這說明了你的強大。而且你英俊又有著好身材。」

「我的一條腿上有著一堆傷疤。」

「我們全都帶著傷疤，伊格西。」

伊格西看著那副眼鏡。「似乎沒錯。我該做什麼，長官？」

「如果你想要，你可以喝完手中那杯酒後我們來為你好好套量我們欠你的那件外套，然後完成之後，你走出店門，很可能再也不回到這來。又或是你喝完手中那杯酒，然後我們握握手，下週我們讓你開始這裡的學徒生活。」

「為了哪份工作，裁縫還是那隱藏房間？」

「你喜歡哪一個？」

伊格西想到了梅林、那秘密空間裡的那張床。「兩個都喜歡？」

「好的，兩個，」哈利說。他喝完手中的酒，伸出他的手。

伊格西一口飲下剩下的酒，握住那伸出的手。他的手帶著一點顫抖。

「歡迎加入金士曼，伊格西。」

 

 

*桑德赫斯特皇家軍事學院(Royal Military Academy Sandhurst): 英國培養初級軍官的一所重點院校

 


	6. Chapter 6

「媽，別弄了。肖恩快讓她別弄了。」肖恩無視伊格西，專注在黛西的早餐上。「叛徒，」伊格西怒瞪著他。

「伊格西，爹地是最棒的！」黛西說。

「是啊，他很棒，但他應該要從媽媽手中保護我。」

「你很強壯的，」黛西說。她與肖恩挑著骨頭，肖恩偷笑著。

「真抱歉我對你的外表大驚小怪喔。他們真的給了你一套訂製西裝？」蜜雪兒又一次整理了下他的翻領。「看看你。」

「媽～～～～～～」伊格西嘆氣。「沒什麼大不了的。就跟麥當勞的制服一樣啊。」

「不，有一點點不一樣的，」她回答，調整著領帶。她掏出手機。「拍照。」

「我懂的如何用小指殺人喔，」伊格西警告她。

蜜雪兒吐出舌頭，拍了幾張照片。「那就變醜一點，如果你不想被拍照的話。」

「就算我一臉長得像佈滿膿瘡的腳你還是會拍八百萬張照片。」

「就算那樣我還是會覺得你長得很帥。你原本說得太模糊了，只說你得到了那間高級裁縫店的工作。你的工作會是什麼？」

「我是學徒。我猜當管理階層變動時，他們流失了幾名員工，急著找人替補。我似乎要花幾個禮拜跟著老闆做事，那人處理所有幕後的事物。也會跟著其他的人做，看看我最適合什麼工作。」伊格西聳肩。「他們很急著要人，而且顯然地認為我擁有潛力。那裡有很多退役軍人，最後都留在那了。只要我適合。希望我適合。」

蜜雪兒眨著眼忍住淚水。「我也希望你會適合，」她說，感動於有其他人能看見她的寶貝閃耀出的光芒。「等不及要在晚餐時聽你說說第一天的情形。」

「我保證會很快搬出去的，」伊格西告訴她。在薪水進來前他有足夠的撫恤金能使用，但沒看到不錯的地方。而且他喜歡跟黛西一起相處的時間。

「別說那種話，你想待多久就待多久，對吧肖恩？」

肖恩幫著黛西把臉擦乾淨。「他想待多久就待多久，」他回應。「而且記住，如果這個行不通，你需要用上更多體力的工作的話。我能讓你來我這邊工作。」

「謝啦，肖恩，」走經過他身邊時伊格西捏了捏他的肩膀。他走到門外時停了下來。那裡有著一個男人與一輛不錯的車子，停他們小小的房子前。「你的導航壞了嗎？」

「不是的，長官。哈特先生認為第一天上班，你應該會需要有人載你一程，」他解釋。「我是司機，長官。」

伊格西吞了下口水。「謝謝？」因為某種原因，這讓他感到緊張。他們對待他好像某個重要人物。而他誰也不是。

「不客氣，長官。」那名司機打開車門，伊格西坐了進去。老天爺啊這車真好。他好奇這是不是偶爾用來把顧客載到他們店裡，或是把他們載去給客人。伊格西不太曉得接下來會發生什麼事，他猜想他的訓練會花上很長的時間。除非他們打算直接把他跟另一個男人扔進一個房間開操測試他的能力。

他開始抖起腿來，司機從後照鏡看向他：「我向您保證，長官，沒問題的。」

「嗯？」

「哈特先生與梅林兩人都非常好。自從他們接手之後員工們的士氣非常大程度地上升。你絕不會被逼迫做你不想做的事。」

「好，」伊格西點頭。「好。」前往店舖的路上兩人都沒再說話，到達時伊格西沒等著讓司機幫他開門。他走進店裡，安德魯在那。「嗨呀，」伊格西努力開口。「我該去哪？」

「哈利先生的辦公室，」安德魯說。伊格西上了樓，雙手只有那麼一點顫抖。他想要這個，他選擇握了哈利的手。他不該害怕的。他敲了門等待回應。當他聽見請進時，他走了進去。哈利坐在椅子裡，不是在他的辦公桌之後，身前擺了一整套茶點。

「伊格西，歡迎，」哈利親切地說。「茶？」

「好的，」伊格西說。他坐下來接過茶杯。「我們在等誰嗎？」

「等等梅林會加入我們，」哈利說。「可以嗎？」

伊格西咬住嘴唇。「可以，司機說他跟你一起經營這地方，他也是擁有者？」

「一小部分，比起他想要，更是我堅持他要的。」哈利對他微笑。「伊格西你今天不會被要求操任何人。呼吸。」

伊格西倒進椅子裡。「抱歉。我答應做這個的。我不知道為什麼會這麼緊張。」

「這是你人生中的一大改變，你可以只做前店的訓練，做個裁縫。我們的確需要裁縫。」哈利把一顆司康放進盤子中遞給他。「我們為許多需求提供服務。」

「不想那麼粗魯，但那薪水有巨大的差別吧，裁縫與裁縫兼嗯......你們這裡用什麼名稱，應該不是男妓吧？」

「伴遊、應召、男妓，我們允許我們的員工隨他們喜歡的感到舒服的方式稱呼自己。你的訓練會從簡單的開始，伊格西，學習布料，學習我們提供什麼。接下來兩個禮拜中我們會帶你到處看，為你說明介紹兩種工作的每一步。最後，我們會再次會面，那時你再告訴我，你真正想要為我們做什麼，我們再來設計你的工作內容。」

「就那樣？」

「就那樣，」哈利肯定道。他歪了下頭，伊格西好奇他聽見了什麼。「梅林，請進。」

果不其然地，那男人走了進來。伊格西一直都把他記錯了。他甚至比他記憶中還要無與倫比。他穿著毛衣，底下是襯衫與領帶。一條看起來是粗花呢的褲子。伊格西心想，他猜以後他會學到的。

「哈囉，伊格西，」梅林說，而他的嗓音跟記憶中一樣。操那嗓音。

老天他好想操那嗓音。

「嗨呀，」伊格西成功開口。

「如果你願意來我的辦公室，我們可以開始填寫你的文件，」梅林說。「薪資單，那之類的。」

伊格西看向哈利，後者回以一道微笑。「梅林那邊結束後，你回來我這，我們會開始教你如何製作衣服。」

「是的，長官，」伊格西站起來跟著梅林走出去。他被帶到一個比哈利的小很多的，塞得滿當當的辦公室。後方牆面一座座的書櫃擺滿了書與雜誌，電線，和其他各式各樣的東西。桌子倒是極度地乾淨，兩面巨大的顯示器、鍵盤和一只咖啡杯。

「請坐，」梅林比向一張椅子。伊格西坐下。「那麼現在，讓我們來把一切輸入進去吧。」那幾乎花了三十分鐘才把所有的雇用表格填完，伊格西不知道如果開口問自己的薪水有多少是否會太無禮。

但管他的他必須要知道。「我的薪水有多少錢？」

「在你訓練與學徒期間的薪資會比正職低。一週六百英鎊。」

「你他媽的在胡扯，」伊格西說。

「抱歉？我確定你不會期待在一開始就領到全薪吧？」

「這是訓練生的薪資？在這之後我會領多少錢？」伊格西徹底地震驚了，這比他預想的要多太多。

「那要看你的職位，不過會更多，」梅林說。「你的第一筆薪資會少一些，因為我們給薪的計算時間是下週開始。你的金士曼員工帳戶名稱與號碼是這個，」他把一張紙遞給他。「現在，我們需要討論另外一些表格。」

「什麼另外的表格？」他很確定剛剛那些已經涵蓋了所有東西。

「你的醫療歷史，」梅林平靜地說。「尤其你的性史。如果你要加入那個工作，每一季都要做一次血檢，由我們的醫生來做。非常信賴可靠。」

「好，」伊格西說。「想要知道我睡過多少人之類的？」

「只要你願意分享，越仔細越好。我們需要知道你的性別喜好以及你目前的限制條件。」

「目前？」

「等到訓練結束時，那可能會改變。」梅林對他點了下頭。「有過性病史嗎？」

「沒有，長官，」伊格西說。「我是雙。」

「有比較喜歡哪一方嗎？」

「沒有，我猜你們這大部分都是男客人，我沒問題。」

「有一些女人，不過我們的客群大約八成五是男人。」

「這比例老實說比我想像的還低了一些。」

「哈利的奶昔把伯爵夫人們都招進了院子裡*，」梅林的語調無比的平淡，伊格西爆笑出聲。

「這他媽的太天才了，」他說，發現自己放鬆了下來。「那你的奶昔有什麼功效？」

「男人，我對女人沒興趣，雖然如果狀況需求，我可以用嘴讓女人高潮。」

「那常發生嗎？」

「不，」梅林回答。「告訴我一點你的性史。」

「十七睡時跟一位女孩睡了。預料之中的糟糕。接著是個男的，好了一些。加入了海陸。軍營中的手活、休假中的一夜情。幾段短短的關係但都沒留下什麼。」伊格西吸了一口氣。那男人面無表情地往他電腦中輸入筆記。「哪樣比較好？我喜歡什麼，還是我不喜歡什麼？」

「看你想要從什麼開始，」梅林說。「如果我分享我的的話會有幫助嗎？」

「或許？」

「我喜歡操男人。我偶爾也會做下面的但通常我喜歡當上面那個。通常基於床伴而不是其他理由。臥房裡我喜歡握有控制權，下指令。享受一些綑綁與一點疼痛，但不喜歡太極端的。我喜歡對方聽話。」

「我喜歡聽你的話，」伊格西說完後縮起肩膀。「操。我們應該假裝那沒發生過的。」

梅林繞過他的電腦走了過來。「不，如果我們不對彼此開放坦誠的話這工作是行不通的。你之前是海陸，所有的報告都是好的。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「在哈利雇用你的那一秒，我對你做了非常徹底地查詢，而我在全世界擁有大量有趣的聯絡人。你在你的上司與隊員間有著非常良好的風評。你懂得如何依靠身邊的人，讓他們保護你的後背。這裡不怎麼存在那些生死交關的事，但仍有著那樣的感覺。我們需要知道我們能信任彼此。因為沒有其他的人能夠了解我們在這做些什麼。」

「你是我這輩子有過最好的一次性愛，」伊格西脫口而出。「像是那麼的好以至於當我失血過多時最後想到的？很生氣我再也沒機會騎你的老二。」

「我想我從沒收過比這更好的讚美了，」梅林微笑著說。「我也很享受我們那段時光，伊格西。」

「不是客人了，你不必那麼說。」

「我很少說謊，」梅林回答。他輕笑了幾聲，伊格西絕望地努力著不迷戀上那個。「實際上那是個謊話。我說過不少謊，那是工作的一部分。但我是真心的，那是非常好的一次性愛。」

「我猜那代表我很適合這工作對吧？」

「好的性愛與專業之間還是有著區別的。那需要努力與學習，就像其他任何一種專業。因為目標是你必須忘掉所有你教過你身體的－你的愉悅。在這個工作中重要的是他人的愉悅。如果我們能從中得到好處很好，但重點在於服務，奉獻給予他人而非自己，就算只是短短二十分鐘。」

「我了解想要服務的心情。我爸服務。他死了。我服務，而我差點死了。我想要幫助人們。做個好人。就像他。原本認為我應該加入警察，或是成為老師之類的。但我想我適合這個。而且......我非常需要你給我的那場性愛，需要不再困在自己的腦袋裡。但我喜歡性愛的部分是？是其他的人。認識不同的身體，他們的臉，當他們的快感累積時。當他們不再發出他們以為自己需要發出的那些狗屎的假呻吟，變得安靜，因為迷失在他們所感覺到的一切裡。就算不是那方面......你知道你送給我的那些衣服讓我感覺有多好嗎？知道那些衣服讓我感覺如何嗎？我能給予他人一半那樣的感覺，我就心滿意足了，懂嗎？」伊格西看著梅林：「順便說，謝謝你送我的那些。你的......就是謝謝。」

「不客氣，」梅林說。「伊格西，你想要你的訓練分開進行嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「你想要頭幾個禮拜先只有裁縫的訓練嗎？那樣的話你可以先看看你能不能從那工作中得到滿足。」

「不，我想要兩邊一起，不然會拖太久。」

「哈利會負責你的裁縫訓練，他講解性愛的糟糕程度跟他操人的技巧一樣高。不過在衣服這方面，你找不到更好的導師了。」

「誰是我的性愛訓練師？」伊格西哼了一聲。「好吧這聽起來有點怪了？」

「有點，」梅林說。「我會主導你的學徒課程走向，不過你會花時間向一些人學習，因為我們在臥房裡全都擁有不同的技能。」

伊格西對一件事非常地好奇。「哈利說你改變了暗號。因為我。」

「是的，我們改了。」梅林看向牆壁，如果那裡有扇窗，那會是投向倫敦街道的一道深思的目光，那種會在BBC的劇裡出現的沉思貌。「就像哈利說的，規則在改變，而我們的客戶也越來越多樣化。舊的暗號不再符合現況。由於一個常用的用語導致了我們更加......親密的交流。所以我們讓它保持簡單：要求訂製內衣。那不是列在我們清單裡的物品。」

「那不錯，」伊格西說。

「並且每當一位新的顧客預約訂製內衣，我們會在試衣間裡先與對方見面，謹慎地確認對方想要的是什麼，在我們開操之前。」梅林微微紅了臉。「我當初應該更注意你的困惑的，我只是認為那是緊張。」

「這個嘛公平地說，的確對於量測很緊張。」伊格西說。「所以再來呢？」

「再來，你回到哈利那，他能帶你參觀商品儲藏室。如果他最後能夠沒在那佔去你一整天的時間，那你再回到我這，我們對這話題進行更深入的討論，好讓我能做出計畫。」

「梅林......你喜歡在這工作嗎？」

「非常，」他回答。

「好，」伊格西站起來伸出了手。梅林的掌心乾燥，堅定地握了回來，沒有握超過半點太長的時間。「那我回哈利那去了。」

「晚點見。」

伊格西離開辦公室去找哈利，他試著專注在每一種人類創造出的粗花呢種類上，但他的心思一直被粗花呢在梅林身上會是什麼模樣給抓走。

 

 

 

*Harry’s milkshake brings the countesses to the yard: Kelis - Milkshake的歌詞原文為  
“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard”，直譯是「我的奶昔把男孩們全招進了院子裡」，但milkshake可能也隱含乳搖之類的性暗示  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AwXKJoKJz4>


	7. Chapter 7

「梅林，拜託，我求你了，讓我操個誰。因為我發誓，我是覺得裁縫的東西很有趣，真的。但我沒辦法聽哈利再講解五個小時的這家店所使用的每一種布料的歷史。我沒辦法，」伊格西差不多要哭出來了。「拜託梅林，我覺得我比研究絲路的歷史學家還要更了解絲路了。」

梅林遞給他一杯茶。「他是那麼高興收到了學徒，他已經有三天沒來問我們的預算或是攪和我的事了。你知道我因此多完成了多少工作嗎？存貨清單已更至最新，季度稅務完全搞定，我還讓兩位私人顧客感到非常滿意。」

「對你來說很好，但你想要了解一下你領帶上的格紋嗎？因為我我打賭我能比你更詳盡地說出它的歷史，同額加注那格紋屬於你他媽的家族。」

「完全沒概念，我只是喜歡那個圖案，」梅林回答。

「讓我吸根屌，活人的還是假屌都行，我不在乎。今天我沒辦法再回到儲藏室去了。」伊格西準備好要就地跪下了。他非常喜歡哈利，那男人知識淵博且熱心，而且老天啊還讓伊格西能夠對電視上的益智節目喊出幾個答案驚訝到老媽。但他不習慣這麼多的靜態工作。他填完了梅林給的超大份問卷，包含多選題以及簡答題。他給他們的醫生做了全套的健康檢查，那傢伙真不錯。比他遇過的軍醫們要好。以及在哈利的課程之間，他與梅林談了更多關於“內衣”的那部分工作內容。

但沒有任何真正的訓練開始，他對此心癢難耐。他媽的他每天還要在早上沖澡時給自己擼一發，因為梅林的聲音滲透進入他腦袋深處，讓他做那些殘酷的令人發疼的夢。

「我們今天會開始你的第一堂課程。」

「讚～～～～」伊格西說。「是什麼？深喉？幹射？學習如何用短槳打人屁股？」

「今天要學怎麼脫衣服。」

「蛤？」伊格西扮了個鬼臉。「我會脫衣服。就把衣服脫掉。」他真心不懂這有什麼好學的。

「來吧，伊格西，」梅林微笑著說，他們走進一間他從來沒進去過的房間。那就像他第一次跟梅林一起待過的那房間的鏡像版，有個男人在那裡頭等著。穿著金士曼的西裝。外表非常低調，但又有著吸引力。

當他從他手中的電話抬起頭來時，他的笑容柔和，目光溫暖。伊格西幾乎在瞬間就放鬆了下來。「嗨呀。」

「哈囉，」那男人回應後走上前來。「我是帕西佛。我得知了我會是你的第一次。」

「嗯～我的第一次大約是八年前的事，」伊格西說。

「第一個訓練經驗，」帕西佛修正道。「我們從最頭開始。脫掉自己的與另一個人的衣服。」

伊格西充滿期待，但又有點緊張－他看向拿著手寫板的梅林，伊格西好奇他的問卷是不是在那上面。他認真忘了那問卷裡頭有沒有關於脫衣服的部分。「你很忙嘛？」他希望自己的語調有如他試圖的隨意平常。

「是啊，忙這個，」梅林說著關上了門。「每一次你與新的人訓練，我都會留下，為了支持同時也為了安全，並監控課程進行的如何。」

「為什麼？如果我用不對的方式把他內褲脫下來，我就會被趕走？」

「不，這能讓我更好地記錄你的強項與弱點，這樣我們能知道如何用最好的方式利用你，」梅林解釋。「你不會因為沒跟帕西佛一樣好就被趕走，就跟你不會因為無法裁出跟哈利一樣直的線就被趕走相同。這是只是從做中學習與挖掘興趣。現在，聽帕西佛的話，當作我不在這。」

天殺的那太不可能忘得了梅林就站在那，準備看著他脫光。但當然了，他會努力的。「所以......帕西佛......你的專長？」

「窺淫癖，」帕西佛說。「那些喜歡看的男士們，通常會指定我。喜歡安靜，或是喜歡只聽著自己聲音的男士們會來找我。一個尚待穩固的小眾市場。」

「他太謙虛了，他非常受歡迎的，」梅林說。

帕西佛點了下頭表示感謝。「那麼現在，伊格西－」

「等等，抱歉。帕西佛、梅林......聽過哈利被稱作亞瑟。金士曼。該死的全都是代號。你知道我的名字，我不能知道你的？」伊格西質疑。

「奧立佛(Oliver)，」帕西佛說。「你現在知道為什麼我盡可能堅持被叫帕西佛了。」

「奧立佛沒那麼糟。我是蓋瑞。」伊格西看向梅林。「那你的是什麼？」

「你用過的最讚的屌，現在先生們，請，」梅林走開坐到角落的椅子裡。

伊格西微微紅了臉，回頭看向帕西佛：「那麼讓我瞧瞧吧，」他要求。

「如果你能好心地先讓我看看你是如何脫衣服的，」帕西佛說。

伊格西聳聳肩，然後在兩分鐘內脫掉了衣服，摺好放到了後頭另一張椅子上。他轉回面向帕西佛，仍穿著內褲和襪子，對方抬起的一邊眉毛令他把那些也都脫了。「好了，光溜溜的伊格西。」

「非常吸引人，」帕西佛輕鬆地說。「現在把衣服穿回去。然後用像是想要誘惑你床伴的方式脫掉。」

「像是脫衣舞？你要幫我放點音樂嗎？」

「不，就只是誘惑我。」帕西佛坐到床上後等著。

伊格西穿起衣服然後思考了一會。這次他放慢了速度，扭動著、凸顯著他的身體，放大每一個動作。令先前的兩分鐘變成了十分鐘。他的老二因帕西佛的注視而微微發脹，他不敢去看梅林是不是在看。他真心希望梅林在看。「好一點了？」當完全光裸後伊格西面向帕西佛問。

「好一點了，」帕西佛同意。「再穿回去，」伊格西照做，想著他這是要再試一遍了。但帕西佛指向床，伊格西坐了下來。「現在看著，」帕西佛給了他一道微小的笑容後開始脫起衣服。

好的操，伊格西根本不懂如何脫衣服。第二次時他蓄意地給了場表演，他猜帕西佛也是，但用著不一樣的方法。他沒辦法具體描述，但現在他慾火焚身只因為那男人取下那對天殺的袖扣的方式。「你是怎麼做到的？」伊格西問。

帕西佛慢慢地讓西裝外套滑下，靠著肩膀一道輕柔地轉動。他背對著伊格西，在外套落到雙腕上並掛在那時他轉過頭。他微笑，一個淺淺的溫柔的表情，伊格西在融化的同時感到性奮不已。「做到什麼？」他問。他的嗓音低沈了一些，仍是滑順的，但更渾厚。「我只是在脫衣服啊伊格西。」他的頭轉了回去，把外套掛起。他轉過身完全面向伊格西後開始解起襯衫鈕扣。「你剛才是在表演，第二次。那有比較好，但仍然......你沒有想著要讓人覺得看著愉悅。你只專注在結果。」

「這個嘛，他們想要我們光溜溜的身體，不是嗎？」帕西佛解開了所有的鈕扣，但沒有像伊格西做過那樣的把手從胸膛上滑下。他只是任由它們垂在那，展露出一小條的肌膚－伊格西想把那衣服推開，好看見更多。

「你假設了所有人都想要那結果。對於某些客人那是整個過程的一部分，甚至是主要的部分。這是沈溺，一場夢。你在任何地方都可以找到人睡，不是太難。顧客們來找我們，因為我們提供他們真正的渴望。一場成為現實的幻想。」帕西佛把手放到腹部上，沒有動作。「你想看見更多嗎？」

伊格西慢慢地點頭。「那麼幫我，」帕西佛說。

伊格西轉頭看向梅林，後者輕輕地點了下頭。伊格西吸入顫抖的一口氣後站了起來。他比帕西佛矮，但那身高差沒與跟梅林一樣多。他把雙手放到帕西佛胸口，從那開敞的襯衫底下向上滑到他的肩膀，但沒將它推下。他注視著帕西佛雙眼，等著，當那淺淺的笑容再次浮現，他推下，確保沒讓他們的視線斷開一秒。

「很好，」帕西佛對他說，伊格西因那稱讚打了個顫。在他來得及阻止自己之前，一道小小的喘息逃出他的嘴。他很確定梅林正在記下上百萬條的筆記，但他沒有看過去。「現在，你可以保持著與我相望地解開我的皮帶，或是非常慢地跪到地上去。」

伊格西往地板落去，往下時他的手指輕輕刮過帕西佛的胸膛。從容不迫地。在這之前除了把它解開，他都沒想過皮帶有什麼重要的，但現在他一格一格地把它從帶耳中抽出，再把它捲好後放到地上。他感覺到手指穿入他髮間，他抬頭看去。

「本能會要你去頂弄、親吻、解開我的褲子吸我的老二，把一切推到一旁。但那不是你手頭上的任務，對吧？」他的嗓音簡直要殺了伊格西。操的為什麼所有的金士曼都擁有史上最棒的嗓音？

「不，我的工作是脫掉你的衣服，」伊格西抬頭看著他說。對方回以的笑容令他暖洋洋的。他繼續著，無視帕西佛的老二，不管他有多麽想把那微勃的肉柱掏出塞進自己嘴裡。當那男人徹底光裸後伊格西站了起來。「現在呢長官？」伊格西眨眼。「我是說，接下來要做什麼帕西佛？」他非常確定梅林正在把那個記下來。

「接下來是手淫，」帕西佛毫不在意地說出，走向椅子坐了下來，輕鬆地沉入那些靠墊裡，雙腿不是大張地敞開。他看起來就像一個剛結束了一天，閒散滿足地攤坐著的男人。「再說一次，我們是紳士，如果客人想要某些瘋狂的或是更像色情片的表演，他們會去找詹姆士。或是他們想要我繼續剛剛在做的事。」帕西佛轉頭對梅林微笑：「你不喜歡這個。」

「如果我跟誰一起在床裡，我會想要摸那個人，而不是我自己，」梅林輕鬆地回答，然後噢，他的聲音加入到這一切裡是要伊格西完蛋。他不知道這麼做會不會給自己惹上麻煩但他管不了那個了，把手按到了自己的褲襠上。

「再脱一次，伊格西，」帕西佛說。

這一次脫下衣服時，伊格西知道自己正因梅林與帕西佛一同發出的讚賞聲響而一臉紅潤。當初真正上戰場拆解步槍時他一向學得很快，他猜想拆解下自己的衣服也沒有多大的不同。他坐到床上看向帕西佛：「我要做什麼？」

「慢慢地，再一次，誘惑，」帕西佛說著把手環上了自己的老二，就那麼握著。「他們想要一場夢，想要感覺像是逮到你毫無戒備的時刻。在色情片裡，“撞見你打手槍”的影片們的表演性質都那麼重。沒有人會在真正相信自己是一個人時還那樣手淫的。而那就是觀看者們想要的。他們幻想你是真的沒看見他們。那都只是為了你自己。」帕西佛閉上眼睛，把頭靠到了椅背上，而是的，伊格西能看見。那帶著一點的表演，但很自然。他可以相信那男人只是在漫長的一天後脫光坐到椅子裡給自己打手槍。他不趕著結束，那些觸摸太過緩慢、太過輕柔，做不到那個。那更像是喝杯茶減壓。

「你太美了，」伊格西看著他輕聲說。哈利很漂亮，梅林奪人目光，但從帕西佛身上散發出的是另外一些什麼。

「跟我一起，伊格西，摸你自己，」帕西佛說。「忘了我們在這，在看著。就只是想著釋放，想著放開後感覺會有多好。」

「我跟我的家人住在一起，只有洗澡時有時間快速地來一發，」伊格西玩笑道：「在那之前是軍隊。」

「你現在有時間了，放縱吧。」帕西佛睜開眼：「慢慢來，伊格西。一場幻想。」

伊格西點頭，坐到了床緣後開始操進自己的手裡。他起步得太快，但在帕西佛的目光之下，放慢了速度，穩定住自己。他任由自己倒進床裡，看著天花板。他安穩躺著，一手放在肚子上，另一隻手在老二上。

「那是展現你身體的美麗姿勢，突顯你的大腿，但也不算是刻意的演出。做得很好，伊格西，」帕西佛稱讚，那話語滲入了伊格西體內。伊格西的手沿著他的柱身來回移動著，他能聽見帕西佛也在做一樣的事。帕西佛不時向他說話，給予建議以及稱讚。伊格西把雙腿都放到床上，把身體稍微轉了個方向好能看著帕西佛，後者往椅子裡更陷入了一些，雙腿向外延展而出。

「你看起來太棒了，」伊格西說。

「就像我說的，這是我的強項，」帕西佛幾乎沒睜開眼睛，他的呼吸比先前更快。「不是你的強項，但你也做得很好。」

「可以是，」伊格西說著，發現自己正配合著帕西佛手上的速度。

「可以，但還不是。放開吧，伊格西，你想得太多了，擔心著你會讓人失望。你正在摸你自己。你不會讓誰失望的。」

伊格西放掉了他體內的最後一點緊繃，就只是感覺著，而那感覺是那麼的好。兩個男人正看著他。一個光裸著與他做著相同的事，而另一個就只是待在角落中，穿著衣服，沈默著。他想知道梅林是否覺得他做這個的模樣很好看。帕西佛對他說話，稱讚著他，直到他的聲音開始不順暢，然後他不再說話，太過劇烈的呼吸起伏另話語難以成形。伊格西看著帕西佛從他手中噴灑而出，伊格西接著閉上眼睛讓自己到達頂點。

他躺在床裡，比很長一段時間裡的任何時候還要放鬆。他聽見走動的聲音，但想著他應該是被允許在第一次的課程後有些筋疲力盡。一條濕毛巾將他擦了乾淨，一記溫柔的吻壓在他的額上。「你做得非常好，」帕西佛稱讚。

「你是個很棒的老師，」伊格西好不容易說出話來。

「我們還會有更多的課程，」帕西佛向他保證。他從伊格西身邊走開，伊格西能聽見帕西佛與梅林悄聲交談了一會，然後是門打開又關上的聲音。

「我能小睡一下嗎？」伊格西問。「這張床真的非常舒服。」

「可以，你能休息一個小時。接著哈利想要見你。他準備向你示範如何使用皮尺。」

「這個課程好玩多了。」

「噢這我可不知道，」梅林回答。「皮尺有著很多有趣的用法。你做得很好，伊格西。休息吧。大約九十分鐘後我會讓人送一盤茶與點心到這房間。」

「好，」伊格西移動著讓自己鑽進毯子底下。他睡了過去，直到那盤東西送到時才醒來。他把東西吃掉並穿上衣服後前往哈利那，一整天結束後，他在地鐵裡傳了條訊息給梅林。

_皮尺沒有有趣的用法_

十分鐘後他的手機響起，他低頭看去—— _你還沒看過我是怎麼用的。但那堂課還是很久之後的事。_

伊格西好奇自己能不能從那堂課中生還。

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

伊格西正在學如何裁版。那很有趣，老實說他很驚訝自己覺得裁縫那麼有趣。但哈利是個超棒的老師，而且店面後方的房間裡某方面上很安撫人心。他小心翼翼地把紙釘上。「降低磅數不會比較好嗎？如果我撕出個洞呢？」

「很好的觀點，非常好，」哈利稱讚。「而答案是你可以那麼做。你可以兩種都試試，看你比較喜歡哪一種。不同的樣紙磅數有各自的優缺點。」哈利調整了下他的雙手。「順著往前，移動剪刀而不是布料。很好。」

看來哈利學到了伊格西得到越多稱讚就能做的越好。他該死的非常確定那有在梅林的筆記裡。他跟詹姆士上了一堂課。那男人歡快又滿嘴火車砲，那堂課很順利，延續了他跟帕西佛所學。當伊格西接受打手槍課程時梅林拿著他的手寫板站在那－而就跟第一堂課一樣，他了解到自己有多不懂如何上床。這些課程要比高考化學(A levels chem)要有趣的多了。

伊格西裁出了那條褲管，只有幾處歪斜。另一條平順地裁下了。他對自己咧嘴笑著，當哈利接二連三的給出時更多讚美時他紅了臉。「長官？」

「是哈利，伊格西，」哈利提醒他。

「好，」伊格西嘆氣著放下剪刀。「我有個不尋常的問題。」

「好，要去我的辦公室嗎？」

伊格西點頭，他們上樓後當然哈利要人送上茶。他對所有事的回應都是要一杯茶。哈利他媽的就是個英國人，那幾乎令人痛苦－又有點可愛。等待時哈利開始了他其中一個長篇大論，伊格西半心半意地聽著那段條紋領帶的歷史。他知道哈利在做什麼，某分面是要給伊格西有時間組織好他的問題。他們喝了點茶，伊格西小口咬著一塊小圓餅。「有沒有哪個金士曼需要室友？」伊格西冷不防地說。

「抱歉？」哈利顯然被驚訝到，伊格西不怪他。

「你看，我跟我媽、繼父和三歲的妹妹一起住。老媽還想要知道很多我工作上的事，那有些尷尬。而且就只是......我很高興那裡有留地方給我，但我需要更多的空間。看了幾間公寓，但我仍習慣與人擠在一塊。軍營、小孩。只有我自己一人，那寂靜會把我逼瘋的。我不夠相信他人，所以回覆尋找室友的廣告行不通，而傑莫的女朋友剛搬去他那，所以那選項也不存在了。只是問一下，這裡有誰需要室友嗎？」伊格西看著哈利的臉。他認為自己知道了答案。「但這太蠢了對吧？你們的年紀都夠大早就有穩定的地方住，不需要與人分攤房租。」

「請稍等，伊格西，」哈利說。他很顯然在思考。一會後他點點頭，傳了封簡訊。「確實有個可行的選擇可以給你。」

「喔？」

「你還沒見過蘿珊對吧？」

「沒，」伊格西說。「梅林說她排在我訓練清單很底下，如果會到那一步的話。」

「的確，」哈利附和。「她在私密生意中有兩種工作。蕾絲邊，和喜歡被美麗的英倫玫瑰支配到一點尊嚴都不剩的男人。她給予很大程度的疼痛，給那些付出荒唐的大筆鈔票只為了讓她身穿皮革站在那鞭打他們的男人。」

「喔，嗯，很願意為了工作快樂的操個女的，但我不......」

「我們知道，我們甚至沒有要訓練你做那個。」

「真的嗎？」伊格西本來很確定他們至少會讓他試試好確定那不是他想做要的。

「你說過你不想要傷害他人，你只想幫助他們。」

「但對有些人來說傷害有幫助，不是嗎？」

「沒錯，」哈利對他微笑。「很棒的觀點。但那不代表你必須提供那個。蘿西與崔斯坦已經很足夠了。」哈利捏了下他的手。「金士曼並不攸關生死，伊格西。你不需要做出違反你自身需求的選擇，你不必犧牲自己。」

伊格西感覺到一個小小的憂慮的結被解開了。「謝啦，哈利。我真的不想學習如何使用鞭子。」

「我也不怎麼喜歡那個，」哈利微笑。

「你的專長是什麼啊，長官？」伊格西對那好奇的要死。

「浪漫，」哈利說。

「我完全相信，」伊格西幾乎秒答。「梅林有一次開玩笑說你的奶昔把所有的伯爵夫人都招進院子裡？」

哈利幾乎在咯咯笑了，伊格西看的有些入迷。「確實。我讓女人們感到自己是被渴望的，感到自己是有吸引力的。男人也是。人們來找我，當他們充滿需要，想要記起或許在他們年輕時，就只是想要......被看見。你操我，你沒有出軌，你只是接受一項服務。」

「啊，」伊格西說。

「你覺得我不道德嗎？」

伊格西微微地哼了一聲。「老兄，我們這是妓院呢，我可沒有要說什麼是道德的什麼不道德。你讓人們感覺到被渴望？」

「我讓他們感到被珍愛，用著他們幾乎忘了那甚至是有可能的方式。我是名紳士，而有時候他們需要那個。」

「我能理解，我想。」伊格西聳肩。門被敲響了一聲，當哈利起身時他跟著站起。伊格西看著一名嬌小的女性走進來。他猜這就是蘿西了。他試著想像她身穿皮革手持長鞭的模樣，但無法跟面前這個穿著牛仔褲與格紋西裝外套的人對上。她那身休閒的上流人家的外表太過不像。

「蘿西，」哈利露出大大地笑容。「我真不敢相信我們到現在都還沒向伊格西介紹你。」他揮動著手。「伊格西安文先生，請容我向你介紹蘿珊摩坦小姐。蘿西，這是我們新來的學徒，伊格西。」

「嘿，」伊格西伸出手。

「我的榮幸，」她回道。她稍稍地上下打量了他一眼。「我能理解梅林為什麼那麼說你了。」

伊格西的每一個毛孔都被點燃。「梅林說我什麼？」

「伊文(Yvain)，我們不這樣亂說話的，」哈利責備。

「當然了，長官。你說你有方法解決我的問題？」

「堤兒蒂要回家六個月，是吧？」

「是的。」

「而沒有她時你通常會感到孤單。消沈，照你教父形容。伊格西正在尋找室友。我想你們倆應該合得來？」

伊格西看著蘿西打量著自己。「我通過梅林所有的背景調查，」他說。「我最大可能會造成的問題是如果我要照顧我的妹妹。不介意每過一段時間帶她來過一晚。她三歲快要四歲，該死的太快了。」

「當堤兒蒂回家時我的確會變得消沈，而這是最長時間的一次。」蘿西嘆氣。「堤兒蒂已經把她離開時間裡的房租都繳完了。你需要的只有分攤日常雜貨與水電瓦斯等費用。不准嗑藥，」她說。

「不會的，女士，」他飛快地答道。「在我們倆都醒來滿一個小時之前不交談？」

蘿西對他微笑。「操的這有什麼好不同意？」

伊格西也對她微笑。「這可行。」他轉向哈利，「你介意我早退嗎？需要去告訴老媽我要搬出來了......？」

「堤兒蒂禮拜二離開。我自己需要幾天。所以，下禮拜五如何？」

「好啊，我可以，」伊格西同意。「很高興認識你，蘿西。」

「我也是。」

伊格西對他們兩人點頭示意後離開了。他決定帶束花回家試著討好老媽，不過那立刻啟動了她的雷達。他發誓沒發生什麼事，晚餐時會解釋。他決定煮晚餐，把材料扔到一起炒，加上花生醬，因為黛西挑食，但只要那東西嚐起來就算只有一點點的花生醬，她都吃。

「就是，我要搬出去了，」吃到一半時伊格西說。當老媽大叫時他縮起肩膀。黛西朝他癟起嘴，肖恩只是問需不需要幫他從他工作的地方帶紙箱回來。「好啊，紙箱好。」

「你不用搬出去的，」蜜雪兒堅持。「我們很樂意你跟我們一起住。」

「我知道，媽，可是我想要。我準備好了，好嗎？」

「統計數字上來看網路上找的室友很有大機會是連環殺手，」蜜雪兒不死心。「或更糟。」

肖恩看向她：「蜜雪兒，我不得不問，還有什麼能更糟？」

「我不知道，激進純素食人士，或是保守黨黨員，或是小丑。對沒錯。你的室友有可能是個秘密的小丑，伊格西。」蜜雪兒點頭。「你不想冒那個險的。」

秘密的妓女，絕對不是秘密的小丑。「抱歉，老媽。蘿西是位非常好的女士，正在找人住進空出的房間，在她女朋友離開幾個月去工作還是學校之類的時候。」

「可是，」蜜雪兒開口，肖恩清了清喉嚨。她安靜了下來。「我會幫你打包行李。」

伊格西必須抱抱她。「我每個週末都會來的，還有不管什麼時候需要我幫忙當保姆時。」

黛西看著他：「沒有芝麻街時間了？」

「還會有一些的，而且你偶爾還可以到我新住處過夜。只有你跟我，沒有老媽。」

黛西雀躍大叫：「冰淇淋晚餐！」

伊格西在老媽的瞪視下紅了臉。「均衡飲食，黛西。」

「你說裡面有草莓所以可以的，」她抗議。

「我要再去盛一盤，很多很多蔬菜的一盤，」伊格西說。「有誰也要嗎？」

  
********

  
「伊格西，我想今天的課程能提供你在這的未來的很多資訊，」梅林點頭。

「好？」伊格西學到了這只是梅林說話的方式，他總是用這種世界末日的氛圍說話，而事實上根本沒什麼好擔心的。當他對伊格西說他不會因為失敗就被趕出去，那就只是表示梅林知道要如何調整伊格西的訓練。「是什麼？」

「跟我來，」梅林說，他們前往那訓練臥房。蘿西在那裡頭，穿著襯衫與長褲－伊格西能看得出那出自安德魯雙手，而不是哈利。她正吻著一名披著絲綢長袍坐在床裡的女人。「蘿西，堤兒蒂，」梅林說。「堤兒蒂我們很感謝你幫這個忙。」

「不客氣，」堤兒蒂朝伊格西微笑。「我要謝謝你，能在我離開時陪蘿西。」

「是啊，不客氣，」他微微紅了臉。她非常漂亮。他喜歡她鼻子上的雀斑。蘿西對女孩的品味該死的好。「要做嗯......你要怎麼幫忙？」

蘿西的手滑入堤兒蒂長袍，捧住她乳房。「我們要看看你在女人底下做得如何。提兒蒂是雙，我不是。」

「那你要怎麼做那些支配的事？」

「噢，那些傻男孩從來不會碰到我，」蘿西說，臉上掛著的黑暗笑容令伊格西瑟縮。他懂為什麼男人們會為了那笑容付出一切，如果那是他們的喜好，而那不是他的。

「你說你是雙，但那不代表兩方的客人都適合你，」梅林解釋。

「我理解，」伊格西同意。「所以我今天的工作是令這位美麗絕倫的女士感覺舒服？」

「你嘴真甜，」堤兒蒂說。她歪過頭接下蘿西的吻。蘿西讓長袍從堤兒蒂肩頭滑下。而操的那真是太美了，光裸的女人壓在穿著一絲不苟的蘿西身上。

「過來，伊格西，」蘿西伸出手說著。

「用這方法來看我是不是好室友真是有點古怪。」

蘿西與堤兒蒂一同大笑，蘿西站到堤兒蒂身旁，後者輕鬆地對伊格西展現著自己的身體。「親吻我無與倫比的女朋友，伊格西。」

「遵命，女士，」伊格西回答。他捧住提兒蒂的臉吻上她。她真好聞，吻起來也很棒。他們親了一會後蘿西把他們倆往床上推。堤兒蒂躺了下來，伊格西趁這時候就只是看著她：「謝謝你，讓我看見你，」伊格西說。

「真會說話，」堤兒蒂回道。而在眼角餘光，他能看見梅林正做著他的筆記。

「伊格西，記得，梅林不在這，」蘿西柔聲說。「堤兒蒂才是在這。」

伊格西留著身上的衣物，脫去它們感覺不太對，而他也無法解釋是為什麼。他的手覆上堤兒蒂雙乳，拇指畫過她的乳頭。

「慢慢來，每個女人喜歡的不一樣。但總是喜歡從慢慢來開始。永遠不要從疼痛開始。搓揉，畫圓。一道舔舐。聆聽她的呼吸，是否加快了？」伊格西試了幾個方式，當堤兒蒂拱起身體迎向他的觸摸時他微笑。他再做了一次，接著加上幾個變化。他往床尾移動，推開她的雙腿準備舔她。

「不，」蘿西說。「永遠不要直接從舌頭開始。大部分的女人，陰蒂太過敏感不能從那開始。先用你的手指。」伊格西從來不知道這個，想著他有過的那些女孩子們的某些扭動是不是因為不舒服，而不是因為她們喜歡。他用一根手指輕輕地在堤兒蒂的陰蒂上打著圓，接著讓手指們往下，推入她體內。她潮濕著緊咬著他的手指。他把那潮濕帶回到她的陰蒂上搓揉起來。堤兒蒂呻吟著，而那很辣，真的很辣，但他沒怎麼硬。

「很好，再一次，試試其他的，低一點。男人們摸陰蒂時常常摸的太高。」

伊格西調整了他搓揉的方式然後操的老天，堤兒蒂的反應，天啊。他聽從著蘿西給他的每一道指引，等到他開始舔堤兒蒂的陰部時，她已經開始哀求。舔著她的陰蒂的同時他把手指按入她裡頭，而她差不多在說著四種不同的語言。蘿西一路指示著他做到最後，而當堤兒蒂絞緊他的手指，用著令人印象深刻的方式咒罵著時，蘿西的手指插在他髮中。「別離開她。它會很敏感，但別離開她。就只是讓你的舌頭不動地留在原位，手指待在她裡頭。等她平息下來後再放開。」

伊格西等著，直到提兒蒂退開後他才放手。他坐了起來，蘿西遞給他一塊口袋方巾，他把嘴擦乾淨。「你太棒了，」伊格西說。

「你做得非常好。」

「我想那應該是要謝謝你女朋友，」伊格西必須承認。他過去做的算不錯，能讓女孩們高潮，但這個不一樣。

「噢，我晚點會謝謝她的，」堤兒蒂說。她坐起來後往伊格西臉頰親了一口。「很高興認識你。」

「我也是，女士，」伊格西說。

梅林清下喉嚨，伊格西爬下了床。他們留下兩位女士離開，讓他們做不管她們需要做的什麼事。他們進到走廊：「你需要解決下自己嗎？」

「不用，」伊格西說。他有點點硬，但不是那種不能很快退去的硬。

「好的，」梅林說，伊格西跟著他進到他辦公室。「你想要現在就聽我的評估結果嗎？或是晚點？」

「你們沒有要讓我操女孩子，對吧？」

「是的，」梅林回答。「情況所需時你可以救急，你跟公主做得很好，但是－」

「抱歉，啥？」伊格西微微刷白了臉。「那是蘿西對她的暱稱，對吧？」

「不，堤兒蒂是瑞典的公主，但只是差不多第五順位，所以沒關係的。」

「那真的有關係。那個超有關係，我甚至說不出到底多有關係，」伊格西說。「我剛讓一名公主高潮？」他吞嚥道。「他媽的什麼鬼？」

「我等你一會，」梅林說完開始在自己手機上玩起天天過馬路(crossy road)。

那景象足以把伊格西從他準備好陷入的驚慌中扯回。「好吧，我要假裝不知道那回事，」它決定。「繼續。」

「你做得很好，我非常以你為傲，未來可能會有適合讓你操女人的時候，但你的強項在男人。你對蘿西下的指令反應良好，但不像對其他人那樣自然。」

「像是對你，」伊格西低聲說。

「是的，」梅林回道。「你的工作主要是男人的話可以嗎？」

伊格西想了想。「可以，我沒問題。」

「很好，」梅林說。「你喜歡指令(orders)。」

「我是，」伊格西必須承認。「它們井然有條理(orderly)。」他喜歡梅林對那回答笑著的模樣。他想要不論何時都能夠讓那男人笑。

「未來我們會朝那方向進行的，」梅林保證。「現在，哈利在等你。」

「謝謝，梅林。」

「總是很榮幸能看著你，伊格西。」

伊格西咬住嘴唇。「你有想過要看著我，在沒有你的手寫板時嗎？」

「我們改天能回答這個，」梅林回道。

伊格西點頭後離開了。改天跟梅林一起的念頭，比對堤兒蒂做過的任何事要讓他更硬。

  
*****

  
「這真是一間不錯的公寓，」蜜雪兒幫著把箱子們搬進來時不得不承認。「還有你的同事，她感覺就是個上流人家。」

「是啊，但她人很酷，」伊格西說。

「你不需要幫忙的，」肖恩的聲音從走廊傳來。

「我不介意，幫忙能讓我分心。堤兒蒂已經二十四小時沒來電話了。是在預想之中，但還是......拖這些箱子有幫助。」

「我也一樣，遇上麻煩時認真工作，就能忘記麻煩了。」

「很實用的生活哲學，」蘿西附和。他們進到屋子，「只剩一趟，」她說。「我來訂些披薩。」

蜜雪兒剛張口準備說話，但肖恩朝她投去一眼。「不用訂我們的份，謝謝。她妹妹還在等我們回家。」

「等我安頓好後我會請你們全部一起過來吃飯的，媽，」伊格西保證道。他們把剩下的行李都搬上來後伊格西容忍了老媽給的一個超大的擁抱，還有那盈滿淚水的雙眼。「只是在鎮的另一頭而已，媽，又不是在沙漠。」

「我知道，我知道，」她說著親了親他。她往他手中塞了二十元。「你付那披薩的錢，給個好印象。」

「媽我不需要－」但肖恩越過她的肩頭給了他相同的眼神。「謝啦，媽。」那花費了一些力氣，但肖恩成功把蜜雪兒帶走了，伊格西上樓回到公寓內。蘿西朝他扔了罐啤酒，他輕鬆地接住。他們一起坐在廚房料理檯邊，喝著啤酒，看著自己的手機。當披薩到時他付了錢，然後他們回到各自的房間。

伊格西拆開了一些行李。這是一間不小的房間。他沖過澡後帶了本書躺進床裡。他能聽見微弱的聲響，但很安靜。沒有鄰居發出的動靜，沒有那永遠靜不下來的軍營。

他決定去看個電視。蘿西已經在客廳裡了。他在她身邊坐了下來。

「堤兒蒂會打呼，」蘿西說。「沒有那吵死人的聲音太他媽的難以入睡了。」

「我討厭安靜，」伊格西說。「會把你逼進自己的腦袋，而那裡頭很愚蠢。」

蘿西點頭。「烤焗大賽馬拉松(Bake off marathon)。」

「可以，」伊格西看了那節目，然後他們兩都在沙發上睡著了，因聲響與彼此的存在而被安撫。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

伊格西走進工作室，準備好要上哈利的課。他甚至帶來了他們兩人份的街角那家店的咖啡。今天應該是要學習領子的部分－它們應該會是群狗娘養的超級混蛋東西。但哈利不在那裡頭。他前往找人，但哈利也不在他的辦公室裡。他知道那男人會有點遲到，但這不對勁。他前往梅林的辦公室。「嘿，老兄，你知道哈利在哪嗎？他的咖啡要冷掉了。」

「他在訓練室裡，」梅林說。

伊格西僵住了。「你說他教導性愛的技術超爛。」

「他是，但會有幫助的。我想我差不多理解你的領域了，而哈利是我需要的最後一塊拼圖。你對被哈利操有任何問題嗎？」梅林的語氣輕鬆，沒有任何的批判意味，一如往常。

伊格西回想著哈利，那個不停又不停地說著布料、有著甜美笑容、當認真工作時頭髮凌亂散開的哈利。「我不覺得，只是從沒真正在性的方面想過他？不確定我會是他通常的工作對象。」

「他令人們感到被珍愛。具有價值。你不認為那是某種你能利用的？」

伊格西微微紅了臉。「我不知道。」

「我們能去那房間了嗎？」梅林朝他微笑，那種了然的微笑令伊格西的肚子感覺虛弱。

「好，」伊格西把咖啡放到梅林的桌上。他跟著他走過走廊。梅林打開門，伊格西走進了那房間。「噢操的太感謝了，本來很擔心這裡頭會有燭光還是玫瑰之類的狗屎玩意。

哈利笑了出來。他只穿著襯衫與西裝褲，對那男人來說差不多等於裸體了。「伊格西，浪漫不是物理上的裝飾，雖然那樣也能顯得挺甜蜜的。我男朋友每個月都送我花。」

「你有男朋友？」

「我有，不過他比較喜歡伴侶這個稱呼。」

「所以你有伴侶，蘿西有女朋友。那麼約會不是問題了。」伊格西咬住嘴唇。「但你們是怎麼找到對此沒有意見的人的？」

「那或許可以晚點討論，甜心，」哈利說。他捧住伊格西臉頰。「你擔起了太多，重壓著你的雙肩，你的心。就這麼放開它們不是很好嗎？」將手收回時他的拇指輕撫過伊格西的顴骨，伊格西不由自主地想要跟上前。

「噢，」伊格西嘆息。「操。」

「哈利沒有辦法好好地解釋他在做什麼，在這方面。」梅林的聲音輕柔地從他背後傳來。他沒有轉身，他的訓練令他把視線保持在哈利身上。你永遠不能讓注意力離開與你一起的那個人。「很好，」當伊格西沒有回頭時梅林稱讚。哈利與梅林都注意到伊格西是如何地因那單單一個字而陷入，梅林做了筆記。「他無法像跟你一起上過課的其他人一樣在過程中做說明。我們比較像是會把這一次稱作......體驗課程。享受吧，然後我們再來看看你從這其中學到什麼。你接受包含插入的全套性愛嗎？」

伊格西看著哈利。他仍戴著那副一邊是黑色鏡片的眼鏡。他伸出手，輕輕地摸著那一側。「我能看看你嗎？」伊格西問。那是一道輕語，幾乎沒用上一整個吐息來說出那幾個字。

「可以，」哈利同意。

伊格西將眼鏡取下。那裡沒有眼睛，皮膚被整齊地縫合起來，淡淡地疤痕沿著那邊緣向外如蛛網般蔓延。「你他媽的太美了。」伊格西將眼鏡折好放到一旁的床頭櫃上。「我能幫你脫下衣服嗎？」

「可以，」哈利再次同意。

伊格西記得他從帕西佛那學來的，不疾不徐地慢慢來。哈利的身材挺好的。他有在照顧自己的身形，只是沒有與梅林一樣的結實。但操的，伊格西自己都沒有跟梅林一樣結實。他把襯衫從哈利身上脫下後小心地將它摺好，因為他知道哈利不喜歡弄得一團亂。當他準備要解開那皮帶時，哈利阻止了他。

「甜心(sweet one)，只有我一個人要露出身體嗎？」哈利問，而他說著甜心的方式，就像他是真心的，本可能擊碎伊格西，要不是金士曼早已將他修補的那麼多。「伊格西，你的雙眼已完全將你展露而出，沒有理由再以衣物作為偽裝，對嗎？不在我們之間。」

「是的，長官，我們之間沒有偽裝，」伊格西點頭後脫起衣服，不完全像是帕西佛教他的那樣，但接近了－混入他自己的方式。當看見哈利眼中的熱度時他鬆了口氣。他知道這會有用，但仍然很高興自己能燃起另一名男人的情慾。伊格西將自己脫光，然後在哈利的腳邊跪下。他脫下哈利的鞋子，整齊地將它們擺到一旁。他注意到一道小小的擦痕，朝那上頭呵了口氣，在自己的手臂上將它磨亮。完美。他微微地漲紅著臉，很滿意能為哈利完善好某樣東西。他能聽見梅林筆尖的刮擦聲，但無法分出注意力在那上面。

他將哈利的襪子脫下，手指劃過哈利腳板。既修長又骨感，幾根腳趾顯然曾在什麼時候斷過。伊格西阻止不了自己，親吻其中一個歪斜的角度。「都好了，」他輕聲說。

「我的甜心，」哈利低吟。

伊格西把襪子放進鞋子裡，他繼續跪著，但立起上身去解開哈利的褲子。他把皮帶抽出後捲起，放到鞋子旁。拉鏈被拉開的聲音感覺是那麼的響。

「我以為是我要浪漫你，」哈利說，就算沒有抬頭看哈利的臉，伊格西也能聽見他話語中的笑意。

「做這些能讓我開心，」伊格西解釋，而這是真的。他享受為哈利脫衣，照顧他。整個過程結束後他已半勃，就只靠著照顧哈利、打理著他。他能聽見梅林的筆在紙面上飛舞著。他握住哈利伸出的手站了起來。「嗨，」他看著哈利的雙眼說。

哈利又一次摸上他的臉頰，伊格西蹭進那觸碰。「這家店長久以來發生過最好的事就是你走進了這家店。」

「你是指我搞錯的那次。」

「不，那非常顯然不是搞錯，是命運。你是名金士曼，甜心，而我們非常幸運能有你加入我們這個家庭。」哈利親吻他，那麼地溫柔，帶著愛意。哈利的每一次觸碰都是柔軟的，溫柔的。他有那麼一瞬間渴望著梅林指頭上的粗繭，但很快的那念頭被哈利抹去。伊格西很確定他應該要學習些什麼東西－他猜他是要學習上床與做愛或其他什麼的區別。梅林和他晚點會搞定那個的。

伊格西躲開了一個哈利本來要給他的吻，只為了將手臂環上哈利將他抱近。哈利搓著他的背，輕柔的觸碰。安撫著。伊格西從不知道一道保證能如此燃起人的性慾。「我照看著你，」哈利保證，伊格西相信。「你在這裡是安全的，伊格西，你屬於這裡。我非常高興有你的陪伴。」

「我愛你，一點點，」伊格西說。這是真的。他無法定義他愛哈利的方式，不是戀愛，但就在這裡。

「我愛你，一樣的一點點，」哈利保證。「我從沒有過學徒。你令我愉悅。」他抬起伊格西的臉，伊格西能看見哈利眼中的真誠。「讓我向你展示你令我有多麽的愉悅。」

伊格西點頭，接著他們再次不交談。哈利領著他走向床，讓伊格西躺了下來。他看見梅林走出他的視線之外，操，這次有他看著的感覺不一樣。因為這次不像之前有過的那些帶著臨床般的冰冷。這次......不一樣。但他無法仔細思考為什麼。

哈利重新開始那些溫柔的觸碰，那些親吻輕柔又從不太過輕柔。溫熱的舌頭壓在他一邊乳頭上，手指們同時溫柔地掐住另一邊。但哈利一直沒按照他預期的方式進行。乳頭之後應該要往下去到伊格西的老二，但哈利又一次親吻著他的肩膀與脖子。甚至他的雙腕，用著最溫柔的方式啃咬他的脈搏點，令他打著顫發出呻吟。接著是落在他肋骨上的吻，但接下來是大腿。全用著相同的力道但從不是他以為會是的位置。

那令人頭暈眼花，那些不確定性令人發狂，令他那麼專注在哈利身上，看著他下一次是要碰觸何處。「甜心，你看起來很困惑。」

「為什麼你還沒碰我老二？」

「因為雖然那很吸引人，但你身上還有著那麼多可愛的地方。那麼多等待被發掘的地方，去看看什麼會令你有反應，什麼是你不想要的？你知道你的大腿有多麽敏感嗎？」哈利用指甲掐住伊格西的大腿內側，伊格西大叫出聲，突然地叫喊抽光了他肺部內的空氣。「我們知道你對老二上的手或嘴會有什麼樣的反應。我們想要知道你對其他一切會有什麼反應。我想要知道你對一切的反應。」

「告訴我該怎麼做，哈利。當你告訴我該怎麼做時世界才有意義，」伊格西乞求。

「我想要你吻我，接著我們翻過身，隨你想要的方式碰觸我，甜心。等到你滿足於你的手指已得知我所有的秘密，你再用你的嘴重新學過一遍。

伊格西將哈利的嘴拉向自己，通常他會吻的更大力、更快速，但他知道那麼做會毀了這個，而他不想要毀了這個。他繼續著輕柔的吻，雖然不如哈利的那樣輕柔。當他們翻過身時，他開始了屬於他自己的探索。他不太能掌握哈利各處的那些無法解讀的跳動，但他慢慢地來。哈利的手肘內側不怕癢，但接近了。他拱起身子迎向髖骨上的觸碰，他的乳頭不特別敏感。伊格西本來只是打算摸摸哈利的喉嚨，但不小心滑了一下掐了下去。哈利發出驚喘，伊格西嚇到了，害怕自己傷到了自己的老闆，但哈利的老二也彈跳了一下。伊格西咬住嘴唇。

「不，那屬於他的伴侶而不是你，」梅林說，用著耳語般的語調以避免打破這房間內的氛圍，但也保護著他們不做出任何一個會造成不良後果的舉動。伊格西點頭，移開了他的手，但彎下身輕咬住哈利的喉嚨，從哈利雙唇中洩出的呻吟令伊格西硬到不行。伊格西沿著哈利身體向下滑去，舔上他的老二。哈利的雙手在他髮裡，但溫柔地，因為他是個溫柔的男人。伊格西知道自己很擅長吸老二，並跟對此完全就是個天才的高文上過幾堂課程。他施展出他畢生所學，而哈利發出的每一道聲響，只是令伊格西更加性奮。他深陷在這任務之中，肩膀被輕拍了好幾下才讓他停下來。

等到他意識過來時他發現自己已躺到了床上，看著哈利的雙眼。「一點點，」伊格西重複了之前說過的。

「一點點。」哈利用鼻子磨了磨伊格西的。這是個如此甜蜜的動作。一片小小的柔軟的愛意，僅屬於他們，僅屬於此時此刻。哈利伸手探向潤滑，他甚至能夠讓指交成為一個溫柔的體驗，在那過程中稱讚著伊格西。伊格西欣然接受了那些話語，有些擔心在這雙重刺激中直接射了出來。

不過他還是控制住了自己，看著哈利戴上套子。他等著哈利爬到他身上，但他沒有。「哈利？」

哈利只是微笑著，往後靠坐上床頭。他將伊格西拉到自己腿上。「這樣會很棒的，不是嗎？」

伊格西跨開雙腿，讓自己在哈利老二上沈下。「棒，」他喘著說。哈利的雙手放在他的腰上，但是令人安心的，是導引－而非會留下淤青的。伊格西向上抬起，然後再重新落下，他們望著彼此，兩人的身體協調地動作著，就像哈利指導著伊格西剪裁布料時那樣。

伊格西不知道高潮能夠是這麼的柔軟。他知道它們能幾乎讓你暈過去，他知道它們能夠感覺爛透或是令人失望，但他不知道這能感覺就像是夏天的雨完美地落在你的肌膚上，那感覺像是滑進你最喜歡的那條毯子底下躺進清新的床單裡。那個高潮感覺就像個擁抱。「哈利，」當他沒被觸碰地直接在哈利腿上噴灑而出時他只說得出這兩個字。哈利多往他體內挺入幾下後也跟著到了。

伊格西沉入哈利的懷抱，兩人沈默了一陣子。「下一次你再碎念什麼關於布料的不為人知的冷門歷史時，我會想起這個的。」

「如果你喜歡的話，」哈利說著將他抱向自己。「你真完美，甜心。」

「你男朋友真是個幸運的混蛋。」伊格西轉頭看向哈利。

「我是幸運的那一個，」哈利回答，伊格西能看見他是絕對地真心，並也那麼相信。而他有那麼一點愛著伊格西，真的就那麼一點。那份由哈利身上輻射而出的愛幾乎難以言喻。「有那麼一天你也會是幸運的那一個。」

「在你讓我加入的那天就很幸運了。」

「我們都是。」哈利親吻他的額頭，退出他的身體。他將兩人清乾淨後走向他的衣物。

「不，讓我來，」伊格西說著爬了起來。他的雙腿有些不穩，但他站直起來。他想要為哈利穿衣。他無法解釋為什麼，但他知道這很重要。他幫著哈利穿上衣服，當那男人足夠見人之後，伊格西爬回床上，開始打起瞌睡。他能聽見哈利與梅林低聲說著話，知道是在談論他，但他沒有那麼多力氣去關心那個了。他很快就能知道。

梅林的手放在他肩膀上，伊格西眨著眼醒過來。「嘿，老兄。」

「伊格西，一個小時的休息足夠了。去洗澡，或許吃點東西，然後我們談談。」

「好，」伊格西點頭，然後打了個呵欠。「你和哈利有過？」

「我們有。」

「你有－」伊格西縮了一下。「抱歉，不是我該問的。」

「對，不是。但是的，我也感覺到有些愛上。那是他最偉大的天賦。」

「就像你讓一個男人甚至在快死的時候想起你的老二。」

「比那更多，知道一個人需要多少的命令與懲罰。那是條細線，而我能平穩地走在那上頭。」

「我的天賦是什麼，梅林？」

「那是我們等等要談的。」梅林捏了他肩膀一下後離開了。

伊格西做了梅林吩咐的所有事，等到九十分鐘後他才前往敲響那男人的門。「現在可以嗎？」他問。

「可以，」梅林指向椅子，「伊格西我完成我的評估了。哈利也是。他認為你會成為出色的裁縫，也想要你成為，無論你對其他方面做了什麼決定，都想要你維持做他的學徒。」

伊格西露出高興的微笑。他很驚訝自己有多麼喜歡那一側的生意，但那很有趣－一塊等待被拼起的拼圖。「我也想要做那個，」他說。「我就只有要做那個了？」他擔心起這是梅林開口的方式。或許他在課程中表現得不好，哈利其實是個測驗，而他失敗了。「我能學的，能變得更好。」

「伊格西，」梅林微笑，「呼吸，別擅自下結論。你對另一半的生意也能很有幫助。我們也歡迎你成為這個的正式學徒。」

「多久？」

「哈利與我同意，你在一個月後能準備好接客，」梅林解釋。「我一直很仔細地觀察你，你的工作主要會圍繞於服務。你能給那些想要被照顧，想要被寵愛的人最好的。」

「像是哈利做的那樣？」

「不全是，」梅林說。「他珍愛，崇拜。你的客人們，有不小的機會你甚至不需要觸碰到他們的老二。」

「蛤？」

「你有著服務癖，伊格西。那很明顯，但與哈利在一起時我更確定了。你喜歡為人脫衣，照料他們的衣物。我打賭你會很享受為某些人剃鬚的。」

為梅林剃鬚的念頭令伊格西微微紅了臉。

梅林翹起嘴角。「而你對稱讚，對讚美的反應。非常美。」

伊格西思考著。他想那挺說得通的。「我想我明白了？」他也不是完全地確定。

「接下來的一個月能幫助你理解。現在，你的導師會指引你，教導你，因我們已知道你的長處在哪。」

「那人會是我，」梅林說。「你能接受嗎？」

伊格西吞嚥著看向梅林。哈利的目光柔軟寵愛，那令伊格西有些陷入戀愛。

梅林的目光灼熱，充滿黑暗的承諾和其他千百種他無法讀出的東西，但他極度地渴望。哈利的目光僅僅足夠。而在梅林的目光之下他渴望更多，非常非常的多。

「是的，長官，」伊格西說，噢那目光甚至變得更加炙熱。「是的，我能接受。」

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

「我有個消息，嗯？」伊格西邊說邊把印度烤雞咖哩盛進自己的盤裡。「老天啊，肖恩，這太好吃了。」

「我們喜歡在修理引擎時交換食譜。」肖恩往一個碗裡放入一點點的醬，然後給了黛西一小塊烤餅去沾。「但我不認為晚餐是你的消息？」

「拜託告訴我會有剩下的讓我帶回去給蘿西，」伊格西請求：「她會超愛這個的。」

「做了一大鍋，有很多可以讓你帶回家，」肖恩保證道。

「消息？」蜜雪兒推了下伊格西。她往自己的烤雞咖哩上放了一點優格。肖恩沒把這做得太辣，但她不太能吃辣。

「消息，」伊格西點頭，然後在說話前又往嘴裡塞了一大口雞肉，享受肖恩的白眼，跟他老媽誇張的哼氣聲。「老闆們找我聊過了，他們對我的評估結果不錯，我也完成了所有學徒課程，預期我在差不多一個月內能接待我的第一位顧客，就看我什麼時候能對拉鍊得心應手。老實說了，肖恩你要做我的小白鼠。」

「我非常願意，小子，」肖恩露出大大地笑容保證道。「這真是個好消息，伊格西。」

「噢，伊格西，」蜜雪兒的表情混雜著快樂與傷悲。她搖搖頭，找了藉口離開餐桌。

伊格西看向肖恩，後者歪了下頭示意，於是伊格西跟著她進到客廳。「我以為你會為我高興？」他看著她，而她半笑半哭著。「我想你是為我感到高興？」

「我是，」她發誓。「我真的是，親愛的。」她走上前給了他一個大大的擁抱：「這是一個超棒的消息。我只是......我只是自尋煩惱。」

「又或者你沒有？」伊格西退開一些：「如果你不說的話我也不知道。」

「那是一個非常......室內型的工作。」

「對？」伊格西有些茫然。

「你身上有著那麼多你爸爸的影子，我是說，體操、軍隊、你的跑酷。在店裡頭的房間裡縫紉，日復一日。我不想要你覺得無聊。回頭看時才發現自己做了錯誤的選擇。」

伊格西微笑著重新將她拉入懷中。「噢，媽。」

「我不想要你的火花熄滅，」她說完呻吟了一聲：「操，我上班的地方必須把電視切去別台，太多日間的自我療傷節目了。」

他大笑：「我發誓，媽，老闆們，完全沒有任何消滅我火花的意圖。還有沒錯，這是室內的工作，我也確定會有無聊的日子。但是同事們，老媽，那些人？他們是我屬於的地方。我與他們一拍即合，甚至比我過去的同僚還投契。就......如果真遇到無聊的一天，我下班後就會出去跑一跑，對吧？」

「他們的確有看見你有多棒，那對他們是個好處。蘿西也非常可愛。」

「她的確是，說真的，就像有奶子的傑莫。」

蜜雪兒哼了一聲：「喜歡那對奶子是吧？」

「噁，才不，再說她有堤兒蒂了記得嗎？她們倆是我這輩子第一次見到的會一起走到最後的一對。」伊格西上下搓了搓她的手臂：「發誓，不會讓火花熄滅的。」

「我們都要把我剛剛說的都給忘了。」她點點頭：「好了，該回去吃咖喱烤雞慶祝你帶回來的消息了。」

「沙差我！」

他們一同瑟縮了一下：「噢老天，」蜜雪兒趕忙跑向廚房。

伊格西緊跟在她身後進到廚房，然後他們看見肖恩在黛西的小碗上方大力地捏了那瓶子一下。「好了，黛西，就像你哥一樣的一大坨的是拉差辣椒醬。」沒有半滴辣椒醬從瓶裡流出來。「我來幫你攪一攪。」

黛西等著，然後把烤餅塞進醬裡。「好吃～～～～」她說：「就像伊格西的。」

「是啊，就像我的，」他笑著說，繼續享受他的食物。

  
*

「很好，」梅林稱讚。

你會想事到如今，伊格西應該要習慣了，但他沒有。他老樣子漲紅了臉，在每一次任何一次梅林稱讚他時。他今天要擦皮鞋，而當然了他進過海陸他懂得如何擦皮鞋，但這不一樣。他往那裡頭加入表演，學習如何不少於九十秒地完成，毫不匆忙地，放緩他搓動的速度。

他被自己逗得咯咯笑，但他很感謝梅林沒對此發表評論。過去一個禮拜以來都是這類的東西，就這樣。完全沒有性，而他死掉了一些些。因為沒有性並不代表沒有肢體接觸。梅林的手引導他，幫助他學到如何固定自己的身體，如何讓他的身體位於恰當的角度，如何服侍但絕不讓自己顯得渺小。梅林讓他做這些事時感覺美妙。

但該死的，他希望這些課程能快點加入光溜溜的梅林。

「你做得很好，伊格西，」梅林稱讚。「現在，脫掉我的衣服，完全脫光，然後幫我穿上掛在那的浴袍。」

伊格西眨眼，有那麼瞬間以為自己正在做白日夢。又或是在做夢，他做過幾個像這樣的夢。但梅林只是看著，等待著。「操，你真的那麼說了，是嗎？」

「是的，而且我不喜歡被晾在這空等，伊格西。」他的語氣變得更加嚴肅，並非責罵而是引導，伊格西點頭。

他脫去梅林的衣物，用上所有他訓練中所學，最後只剩下內褲。「完全脫光？」他確認。一個個人的堅持，他暗自下過決定，需要確認，需要合意。他沒跟梅林說過這個，但這對他來說很重要。「長官？」

梅林看著他，伊格西好奇自己是不是會被處罰，因為沒照對方的要求做。但梅林只是微微歪了下頭：「脫光，」他同意，伊格西慢慢地將那條黑色的四角褲脫下。伊格西已受過足夠多的訓練，沒在看見梅林沒有勃起時嘟嘴，但他在內心大大地嘟著嘴。

「我有我自己的訓練，在這類情況中盡最大可能地控制住自己，」梅林說。「改天提醒我跟你說說我的陰莖籠時期。」

伊格西發出了一點嗚咽，為了梅林的老二居然被那樣鎖起－它不應該受到那樣殘忍的對待。「你為什麼要那麼做？」

「在那時似乎是個好主意，」梅林冷冷地說。「我能改天邊喝茶邊跟你說。但現在，專心。」

「浴袍。好的長官，」伊格西說著去取來浴袍。他小小地呻吟了一聲。他不確定自己這輩子有沒有摸過如此柔軟的東西。那麼地毛茸茸，恰到好處的重量。伊格西很確定自己如果有一條像這樣的浴袍的話他永遠不會把它脫下。他拿著浴袍走了回來，將它展開：「讓我幫你，」他說。他用不同的語氣說著。更安靜。並非恭敬，而是感激。感激他能有機會拿著這樣的浴袍，為了這樣的男人。

梅林的雙臂滑入浴袍中，伊格西小心地將腰帶繫好。他沒有故意將那綁得較鬆，去挑逗那片肌膚，而是牢牢地將梅林包裹在浴袍中，讓他感覺到舒適。因為這無關於他有多想要看見那些腹肌，這是為了對方。

「完美，」梅林稱讚，伊格西感覺到自己的老二蠢蠢欲動。「我有為我們準備好浴室。」

伊格西點頭，走在前頭打開了浴室的門。浴室裡擺好了一張椅子，剃鬚的用品仔細地擺開來。

那解釋了梅林臉上的鬍渣。

梅林坐進椅子裡，從鏡子裡看著伊格西：「你有按照我的要求練習嗎？」

伊格西能感覺到自己漲了個通紅。「呃，有，但我的鬍子長得超慢的，所以一直都是幫蘿西的腿刮毛？」

梅林咯咯笑了幾聲：「聰明。」他比了比：「那麼來吧，」他命令道。

伊格西點頭，往剃鬚用品方向走去。看見那些東西與他帶回家練習的一模一樣時鬆了口氣。他還沒練習到能優雅地使用它們，在用了那麼多年便宜的拋棄式刮鬍刀，他還太過專注於學習如何使用安全刀片，不過現在他已能熟練使用，他很確定。伊格西幾乎要感謝那不是那種超出他舒適圈的看起來能殺人的直式剃刀。

他開始準備刮鬍泡，梅林低聲給他一些指引，伊格西調整著如何展現自己，如何移動。幾聲低喃的讚美令他疼痛地渴望。他把刮鬍泡塗上梅林臉頰。他注意到圍繞梅林雙眼的一些皺紋，皮膚上的幾處反應年齡的斑點。沒有什麼能抹滅那男人的魅力。伊格西想要的就只有他。

但他從梅林眼中見到的熱度，那些指令，都是工作。至少他的擼管素材庫新增了很棒的畫面。「準備好了嗎，長官？」伊格西問。

「好了，」梅林閉上雙眼，相信伊格西。梅林給予他如此的信任，令伊格西感覺自己有如超人般強大。

伊格西開始為梅林剃鬚。在需要時微微傾斜梅林的頭，知道必須讓自己的動作確實、穩定。讓刀片做它的工作。他甚至沒有意識到自己哼起歌來，但他哼唱著，一首溫柔的老歌，他甚至記不起它的歌名。他清洗刮刀，從左到右，直到梅林的臉頰完全光滑。他將梅林的臉擦乾淨後為他拍上金士曼的鬚後水。「好了，長官，完成了。」伊格西稍息站在椅子一旁。不知道課程是否已經結束。

梅林眼中的神色幾乎令他瑟縮。那男人的目光凌厲嚇人。讓他有一點點害怕，非常地性奮。「長官？」他吞嚥：「我沒看見血，我弄傷你了嗎？」

眨眼之間，伊格西發現自己坐到洗手台乾淨的那半邊上，感覺起來梅林正試圖把他的靈魂吻出他的身體，如飢似渴地。他對此一點意見都沒有，將雙腿環上了梅林。梅林的堅挺頂著他，嘴來到伊格西的脖子旁：「你令我飢渴，伊格西。」

「你說的好像這是個問題，」伊格西幾乎喘不過氣來。

梅林在他身上僵住，但沒有退開。「因為這是。」

「你想要我。我想要你，這不是個問題，」伊格西堅持。他的手滑入那浴袍。「梅林，拜託。操的我有多麽常夢見你的老二，蘿西已經受夠我在睡夢中大喊你的名字。就像回到十五歲那樣不斷洗著床單。」

「我是你接下來一個月的教練。我很認真看待這份工作，這感覺太過......」

「你沒有佔我便宜，」伊格西高聲說。「我想要。」

「你正在要求的不只是你自身的需求，而是要我在此時拋棄我個人的道德，伊格西，」梅林厲聲回道。「這應該在剃鬚完就結束的。然後你唱歌了，沒有任何一個我受過的訓練能讓我在你的雙手加上你的嗓音時不勃起。」

「臥房就在那，」伊格西指著。「你要跟我說我們的訓練中不包含我們倆操個徹底？」

「重點不是這個，」梅林說。「也不是今天。現在是我想要你，而不是一名指導者教導一名新進員工。你讓我的那條界線太過模糊了。」

伊格西腦中突然冒出一個可怕的想法：「等等，我以為你說過金士曼可以約會的。難道有規定我們不能內部約會？」

「如果有的話奧立佛與哈利就有麻煩了。」

伊格西看著梅林：「你覺得我一個月內能完成訓練，對吧？」

「從現在算起略少於一個月，在你的最終測驗之後。」

「在那之後我們要出門約會，然後你要不戴套直接操我。你，梅林。」伊格西緊緊將他拉向自己，將一切傾注於那個吻中。

「梅林是那個將要在未來幾個禮拜裡訓練你的男人，」梅林說著退開一步。「在你成為金士曼的那一天之後，葛蘭(Grant)將會邀你約會，然後不戴套直接操你。」

「葛蘭與蓋瑞。我覺得我們還是保持梅林與伊格西就好？」

「是啊，那非常適合我。」梅林看著他：「做得好，伊格西。」

「謝謝，」伊格西微微紅了臉。「至少我們能互相看著對方打手槍？」

梅林哼了一聲後離開了浴室，伊格西想那就是回答了。他在蓮蓬頭下瘋狂地擼了一發後清空了廚房。

隔天，有份包裹送到了他的住處，有人一個晚上花了一大筆錢。

包裝紙上有張卡片，簡單地寫了： _為了那天之後。葛蘭。_

在查看盒子的內容物的時候，伊格西想著高端性玩具就是他們的花束。操的但他真的很期待那天之後。

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

他沒在害怕，伊格西努力不斷對自己說，他沒在害怕，但那就是胡扯。他怕得半死，而哈利的沈默毫無幫助。「所以，我選了這個藍色格紋，因為這能凸顯你的腿有多麽地長，並帶來戲劇性，招人議論，但又不至於太過大膽有如戲服。」伊格西調整了一下褲帶，但它本來就用著完美的模樣躺在那裡。挺面白襯衫是成衣。他跳過了領帶，拿起那件他製作的，與褲子成套的馬甲背心。

哈利將手滑入背心，伊格西為他穿上。「我知道你現在在想，為什麼沒有外套？」他將背心的正面撫平，把襯衫袖子摺了三摺，展露出一些上手臂。「因為加上外套就太多了，」他解釋。「黑色天鵝絨背心帶出了格紋中的黑線，藍色背心的話會太過搭配並試圖帶出格紋中的黃色，然後讓你看起來就像理髮廳四重唱成員。而你不會唱歌。」

哈利翹起嘴角，伊格西的肩膀放鬆了一些。「這讓你看起來比平時更危險一些，懂嗎？有些沒穿好的感覺，但感覺上流。不是所有人都能夠穿這條褲子，大部分的人絕對不該穿，但那是你的力量，哈利。我只是，你知道的，讓那閃耀出來。」

操的說閃耀太誇張了。伊格西決定閉嘴，往後退開。哈利查看鏡子中的自己，擺動一下穿著那套衣服的身體。他脫下背心，仔細地檢查上頭的縫線，然後重新穿上。

伊格西不會咬指甲的，不管他的神經是如何地想要他那麼做。這些日子裡花了該死的一大筆錢在美甲上。跟他老媽說那是為了不勾破布料。一開始他只是像哈利一樣只上了簡單的保護油，但是嗯，這禮拜他塗了紫色亮片，因為他喜歡。保險起見，他有跟梅林確認過，彩繪指甲對兩邊的工作都不會造成問題。

黛西超嫉妒那有多麽閃亮亮，可是蜜雪兒說五歲前不行。

「我覺得，伊格西，你真正的天賦是在背心。」

「蛤？」

「褲子很完美，無可挑剔，但在背心裡有著更多的用心，我想我們會為你建立出一片市場。」

「那是什麼意思？」伊格西看著他。「那是代表我通過了嗎？」

哈利將他拉進擁抱中，親吻他的額頭。「你通過了。」

伊格西緊緊地抱著他，那麼地用力，他很確定哈利沒辦法呼吸，但他不在乎。「我通過了。」

「是的。你是我們店裡的初級裁縫了，而你將要為我們的顧客創造出有趣的背心，單穿的，或是與外套搭配的。我看過一種幾乎像是女式馬甲的變形。你將會探索那一番。」

「因為我通過了。」

「因為你通過了。」

伊格西必須再抱住哈利一次，只是發現自己其實根本沒放開過。「這是真的。」

「是的，而且如果你想要的話，我們能取消明天的測驗。」

伊格西搖頭。「不，我兩邊都想要做。我想我兩邊都能做得很好。」

「我認為，親愛的，不論是什麼，只要你想要達成，都能做得很好。你知道梅林要我動用關係，幫他在你測驗後的那個晚上訂到一間高級餐廳的最好的座位嗎？」

「他有嗎？」伊格西靠在哈利身上咧嘴笑著。「你有動用關係嗎。」

「甚至安排了最好的侍者為你們服務。」

「謝謝。」伊格西從哈利身上退開，順了順那件背心。「我的確喜歡做這個。」

「我知道，我能從縫線中看出來。」

「製作背心會很好玩的。」

「我很確定會的。」

伊格西能看得出來哈利想要深入談論工作的細節，但這時門被敲響了。「什麼事？」哈利問。

「先生，前台有安文先生的訪客。」安德魯很顯然正在憋笑。「他們希望他能分出一點時間？」

伊格西一臉茫然。「是誰啊安德魯？」安德魯沒有回答，直接離開了。「看來我該自己去看了？」

「我也很好奇，」哈利說。

他們離開了更衣間，伊格西呻吟：「媽？」

「哈囉親愛的，」蜜雪兒說。她穿著一套漂亮的正式禮服，黛西穿著她上個月參加家族朋友婚禮的小花洋裝，而肖恩穿著一條品質良好的西裝褲與格子襯衫。他們都把手藏在身後。「一切順利嗎？」

「噢老天，」伊格西垂下頭沈默了一會。「媽，這不太專業。我本來會打電話告訴你的。」

「告訴我們好消息？」蜜雪兒問，看向哈利接著再看回伊格西。

「伊格西通過測驗了，將會正式以初級裁縫師的身份加入金士曼，主打馬甲背心，老天啊是氣球，你們把氣球藏在哪？」

「這就是為什麼我們組了面人牆，」蜜雪兒邊解釋邊跳上前抱住伊格西。「我為你感到驕傲，寶貝。」

伊格西無法呼吸，然後意識到他的死亡之抱是遺傳自他老媽。他抱了回去。「是啦，是啦，」他說。

「什麼是啦是啦，超棒的，」她往後退開。

伊格西微笑看著她眨著眼不讓眼淚掉下來。「我為自己感到驕傲。」

「製作那些高級衣服，你最好有。站到一塊，我要拍照上傳臉書。」

「抱歉？」哈利問，雙眼幾乎沒離開過那些肖恩拿著的氣球，還有瘋狂轉著圈好讓裙擺飛起的黛西舉著的「加油伊格西！」的牌子。

「喂，站到伊格西旁邊去，」蜜雪兒高聲說，手機已舉在空中。「我工作地方的女孩們需要看到伊格西能做出什麼。更何況或許能給他找到個約會對象。」

「可是後天晚上是他跟梅林的第一次約會。」哈利抗議。

「該死，」伊格西說。他一直努力確保自己還沒真正告訴他媽媽梅林的事。

「他的誰要做什麼？」蜜雪兒說。「好的，等等解決這事。照相。現在。」

伊格西站到哈利身旁，往自己臉上貼上笑容。「哈利你就他媽的擺好姿勢拍照，不然她會動手讓你照做的。」

「我不認為－」

「請挺胸，」蜜雪兒用著嚇人的雀躍聲調說。

哈利站直了一些。「她是怎麼辦到的？」

「不知道，就是這樣。她只會拍大約二十張照片。」

蜜雪兒調整了一下他們的姿勢，當她很顯然準備拍下遠遠不只二十張的照片時肖恩咳了一聲。「好啦好啦，」她說。「噢伊格西，我有個超棒的主意。你幫我們四個製作馬甲背心，聖誕節穿來拍全家福。」

「肖恩，」伊格西哀鳴：「老兄，爸，拜託。」

蜜雪兒瞪向肖恩。「我們看起來會很可愛的對吧，親愛的？」

「抱歉，伊格西，」肖恩說。「我至少會作出反抗好讓你幫我們做優雅的家族聖誕節背心套組，因為我愛你，兒子。」

「那應該要有亮片，」黛西說。「那種動起來會閃閃發光的。」

「喔那種翻轉亮片，可愛，好，」蜜雪兒點點頭。

「媽，就算使用我的員工折扣－」伊格西試圖撒謊。

「別胡說了伊格西。事實上，我相信我會非常高興能夠親自為你們全家製作亮片聖誕背心，完全免費。」哈利甚至朝蜜雪兒行禮，那個混帳。

「太棒了，我會邀請你參加我們的聖誕大餐，」蜜雪兒說。

「媽，現在才五月，為什麼你要邀請我老闆參加聖誕大餐？」伊格西驚恐地瞪著她。「噢我的老天，好了你們現在全都給我離開。」他朝肖恩露出他能使出的最大的狗狗眼。

「黛西，給你哥一個抱抱，」肖恩說。

黛西跳起來，手裡的牌子直擊他的臉。「給你的好寶寶表三顆金色星星！」

「嗷喔，謝謝，」伊格西抱緊她。「一次三顆真是多啊。」他沒有好寶寶表，不過了解她要表達的心情。

「我整個早上都沒有亂吵，我得到兩顆，」她說。

「真為你感到驕傲，親愛的，」他說。他把她放下，然後心不甘情不願地從肖恩手中接過氣球。

「為你驕傲，伊格西。恭喜。你要知道，我認為這比你來為我工作還要好。」

「還是很謝謝你願意讓我去你那工作。」

「為了我的孩子，什麼都可以，」肖恩說，朝他肩膀充滿男子氣概的捏了一下。「好了我美麗的女士們，讓我帶你們去吃冰淇淋。」

伊格西站的直挺挺地讓他老媽往他臉上連親了大概九下。「謝啦，媽。」

「愛你。為你驕傲。」她由著肖恩開始將她拖走。「等等，梅林。誰是梅林，為什麼你跟梅林有個約會？什麼－」

當肖恩一把將她撈起將她抱至門外時伊格西沒有笑出聲，黛西大喊著 _掰掰掰掰掰掰掰_ 地蹦蹦跳跳跟在他們身後。「家人啊，哈？」伊格西試著朝哈利擠出笑容。「他們不會常來的，但他們知道今天是測驗日然後......」伊格西揮舞著氣球。「軍中的事，老媽無法去看我完成的那些你知道是哪些的那些任務。甚至不能告訴她太多。所以這個？她有些太過火了。」

「那很棒，我也很期待聖誕節晚餐。我相信那是一份邀請？」

「哈利，你不用來我們的聖誕節晚餐的，」伊格西看著他。「現在是五月。還沒有任何的聖誕節計畫。」

「我猜你們會有很棒的烤火腿。」

「是啊，我們會有，」伊格西驚訝地看著他。「你怎麼知道？」

「我很期待。現在，你或許應該把你的氣球們放到你的辦公室？」

「我有辦公室？」

「你跟蘿西共用一間，不過是的，你有間郵票大小的辦公室。」

伊格西朝他微笑：「我有辦公室。」

  
＊

  
伊格西站在工作用的臥室裡，慢慢地深吸了一口氣。他知道攝影機們全都在運作，房裡還有著好幾個緊急按鈕。梅林很謹慎地為他挑選測驗用客戶，並向伊格西保證他已準備好了。

伊格西穿著他為自己製作的西裝褲與馬甲背心。沒有領帶，但沒將襯衫袖子捲起。他吸氣，吐氣，然後在門打開時微笑。「您好，先生，」他有禮地說，他低下頭讓目光低垂了一會後才看向對方：「歡迎。」

「謝謝。請叫我愛德華。」

「愛德華，我接受了您的訂單，我想我能給予您非常好的照顧。我是加拉哈德。」

「你好，加拉哈德，」愛德華說。「我有來過，雖然有好一些時日沒來了。」

「我希望我能讓您滿意。如果可以的話，先生，我注意到您的鞋子或許能讓人擦亮一些。可以嗎？」愛德華的目光為此有了些變化，伊格西微笑，放鬆了下來。

他知道自己將會通過這個測驗。

一個半小時後，伊格西幫著愛德華穿起衣服。「很高興為您服務，愛德華。」

「我也是，加拉哈德。與我在這工作時相比，臥室的裝潢與設備有些不同了，」他說。「我喜歡。這床舒服太多了。」

「你曾經是金士曼？」伊格西驚訝地看著他。「但你對一切的反應都像是名顧客。」

「演員，親愛的，」他回道，然後大力地吻了他。「你他媽的太棒了，加拉哈德。」

「謝謝。所以你以前是誰？」

「塔利埃辛(Taliesin)。有點類似哈利，但又完全不是。他們想要你的測驗有個已知參數，而我剛好在城裡，很高興能提供協助。我需要去向梅林報告了。有預感那傢伙會因為我最後多餘的那個吻而有些暴躁。」

「喔？」

「 _泰迪*如果你勾引那個我明天晚上終於能夠不是為了工作而操並且能夠好好的在未來六個月裡的某一天愛上的那男人，我會打斷你的腿偷走你的脾臟。_ 我喜歡我的脾臟，它沒什麼用，但還是我的一部分。」

「他那麼說了？」

「或許有，或許沒有，」愛德華眨眼。「幹得好，加拉哈德，保重。」他說完後離開了。伊格西按照他所學的整理好房間，然後上樓進到他辦公室等著。最後梅林終於打電話找他，他前往他的辦公室。

「所以，」伊格西說。

「所以，」梅林回道。

他們相互看著。

「就告訴我吧，」伊格西打破沉默。

「你是個真正的金士曼了，」梅林說。

伊格西大力躺進椅子裡。「真的？」

「愛德華給出非常出色的報告。頭兩個月我們會先讓你從認識的客人們開始，未來你的訓練裡若有任何需要微調的部分，都由哈利或奧利佛負責。」

「因為我們要約會了，而你不想要同時是我的培訓員與男朋友。」

「沒錯。」

「把我按到你的桌上？」伊格西滿心期盼地問。

「我明天晚上七點會去接你。那間餐廳要求正裝。」

「你知道你這是在折磨我們兩個，」伊格西指出。

「是啊，沒錯。很好玩不是嗎？」梅林朝他咧嘴，那野獸般的笑容令伊格西硬了起來。

「是啊，好玩，」伊格西說。「明天？」

「七點見。」

「你真的威脅要拿走愛德華的脾臟，如果他跟我調情的話？」

梅林哼了一聲。「不，是肺。我為什麼要拿走沒用的器官？他會需要因為對你下手而受盡折磨。」

伊格西感覺到有什麼滑入了他心中的某處，一處屬於梅林的所在。他點頭，回到他的公寓，蘿西準備了香檳和吃剩的披薩慶祝他通過另一份工作的測驗。

他是個金士曼了。

  
  


*這位作者的文裡的泰迪都會是班維蕭的Q


	12. Chapter 12

「梅林？」伊格西環顧那餐廳。依他所看到的，他們被塞進了一個遠離吵雜的角落－不是說這餐廳有多吵雜了，沒人會在這樣高級的地方朝著電視大吼大叫。

「嗯？」梅林正在看菜單，伊格西咬住下唇。

「你喜歡在這裡吃飯？」伊格西看著酒單。「因為跟這瓶一模一樣的酒？可以在隨便一家店裡不用三十塊就買到。」

「是啊，但那樣的話你喝酒的時候就不會有一個討人厭的侍酒師猛盯著你看了，」梅林回答。

「你真的喜歡那樣？」

「操他的一點都不。」

「那我們為什麼在這裡而不是在你的公寓，瘋狂的大操特操？」伊格西翻開菜單。「操的老天爺啊，這些價格，認真的嗎？」

「是的，」梅林說。他們的侍者清了清喉嚨。「你覺得這些標價正確嗎？」

「我不覺得，先生，但經理覺得正確。」

「老兄，這太誇張了，」伊格西看著那位侍者。老天啊連他穿的西裝都比伊格西的高級。操的什麼鬼。「告訴我那不是花你自己的錢買的？」

侍者眨眼：「不是，先生，不是我自己的錢。葛蘭，我喜歡這一個。」

「我也是。」

「等等，哈利說他必須幫你搞到訂位，那這裡的侍者怎麼會知道你是誰？」伊格西有些茫然。

「噢那個啊，哈利想要在能讓你高興的事中摻上一腳。我們倆都擁有這地方的股權，所以不管是我們當中的誰都能搞到座位，只是你知道的，哈利。」

伊格西明白過來。「你在這吃飯不用錢，因為你擁有這地方的一部分？」

梅林咧嘴：「是的。」

伊格西哼了一聲後放鬆了下來。「好吧那，讓我來給你製造點虧損。」他看著菜單：「唔，最貴的不是從海裡來的東西。開胃菜、主菜、甜點。」

「好的先生。您的紅肉想要幾分熟呢？」

「我想如果正中央有一咪咪粉紅，應該不會把我噎死吧？」

「那麼我能這麼建議嗎，先生，選擇第二貴的主菜？」侍者微笑：「老實說那個更好。」

「聽起來不賴，」伊格西將菜單交給他。

「老樣子，」梅林點了下頭，侍者離開了。

「你帶我來高級的餐廳結果只是因為你可以吃免費。小氣鬼，」伊格西從桌子底下輕踢了梅林一腳。

「是因為這樣我就可以看著你穿金士曼西裝。我喜歡，因為接下來的一個小時內我會如何的在腦中想像將穿著那套西裝的你剝光。」梅林拿起水杯喝了一口。「緩慢地，我想，這一次。下一次我會直接扯破布料。」

「喂，我下了那麼多功夫做的，不可以。」伊格西瞪了他一眼。「釦子可以飛走，但不能有哪裡被撕破。」他又踹了梅林一腳。「我們在約會。」

「是的。」

「你說你計畫要愛上我。」

「是的。」

「你是認真的？」伊格西看著他，在昏暗的燈光中，他看起來是那麼地危險，但下一秒梅林微笑，那笑容只是美麗與溫柔。伊格西忍不住跟著微笑。

「是的。」

「我想我應該也會愛上你，」伊格西說。他的眼睛離不開梅林。「我知道我是怎麼進到金士曼的。那你呢？」

「我原本是皇家空軍，然後我不是了。不像你或哈利那樣的故事，沒有幾乎死掉或真正死掉。我到了晉升或離開的抉擇點，然後決定離開。那還......其實還好？」梅林顯然正在努力找尋合適的字眼。「但那樣的話我就不能再飛了。而那是我最愛的。他們想要我做教官，留在地面。是份大榮耀。巴拉巴拉巴拉。所以我走了。」

「你可以轉僱傭軍？」

梅林哼了一聲。「那裡有太多人了。我其實原本就認識哈利，只是他比我早離開，於是我找了他。他說要幫我做套西裝，我只看了那試衣間一眼，就說你們藏了什麼東西。他給我看藏了什麼。我們上床然後他給了我工作。」

「你跟哈利？」伊格西有些驚訝，又或者沒有，沒真的有。

「做了幾次，我們在床上不怎麼相合，不過挺愉快的。我們很快就學到別讓我以任何方式接近布料。那時候還是切斯特當家，不是徹底的混蛋，只是幾乎是個混蛋。不過他無法跟上科技，而我可以。所以我成為了業務經理，和妓男。我訓練所花的時間比你長。」

「為什麼？」

「嗯......我床上功夫很好，但對應顧客們所需要的那種氣質，需要更多的時間去達成。切斯特幾乎要趕我走了，但哈利介入，幫助我找到我面對顧客的個人特質。然後就是現在這樣了。」

「你喜歡嗎？」伊格西看見侍者端著他們的開胃菜走過來時停了一下。「做一名業務經理？」

梅林微笑：「是的。」他謝過那名侍者後將湯匙放入湯中，伊格西剝開一條蝦。「我非常喜歡。」

「我想我也會喜歡，」伊格西說。他吃了幾口食物。「梅林，這要怎麼......我是說......我們要怎麼釐清它們？」

「我們，真不敢相信我要這麼說，以哈利為典範。」

「我已經計畫好那麼做了，」伊格西說。

「我知道，」梅林的笑容再次變得柔和。「但他與帕西佛建立起一些我認為很好的規則。」

「哪些規則？永遠不能嫉妒，我猜，就只是工作，」伊格西坐立不安，因為他不知道自己做不做得到，因為他客觀上對梅林做他的工作沒有意見，但以個人來說，操的那應該會很困難。

「不是，」梅林搖頭。「嫉妒會發生，但要坦白面對。將你好的壞的感覺都說出來，是關鍵。確保你每週一定都排定好一天的休假，確保那天屬於你非常重要，而且通常那一天你不上床－你說話。討論你任何的需求。」

「那聽起來好聰明。」

「相信我，是帕西佛想出來的。」

伊格西哼了一聲。「這些蝦子超好吃。」

「很高興你喜歡。最困難的部分是別落入工作模式，確定在私人時間裡，你......是你。」

「葛蘭與伊格西，」他點點頭。「好的，好。所以，葛蘭。你最喜歡的電影是？」

「不，我不會說的。」

伊格西咧嘴：「有那麼糟蛤？說嘛。」

「絕不，」梅林堅定地說。「寧死也不說。」

「噢，今晚結束之前你一定會告訴我的。我最喜歡的是終極警探(Die Hard)。」

「聽你在胡扯。」

伊格西咯咯笑著。「當然是胡扯。但我會讓你提出二十個問題來猜。」

話題從那開始，梅林在第十三題時猜到了曼哈頓奇緣(Enchanted)，伊格西很驚訝他居然知道那部電影。

「我喜歡永遠幸福快樂的結局，」梅林回答。

「你最喜歡的電影有永遠幸福快樂嗎？」

「一點都沒有，」梅林發誓。

他們聊著人們第一次約會時會聊的話題，但幾個月的訓練消除了那些話題通常會有的尷尬。食物很棒，而每一次梅林微笑時伊格西有更多一點戀愛的感覺。然後當梅林大笑到不小心發出豬叫時，伊格西沈船了。「不需要六個月來愛上你，」伊格西小聲地說。「甚至不用再六分鐘。」

梅林吃了一口他的義式冰淇淋。「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「很好，因為我很久以前就愛上你了。」

「拜託告訴我因為你擁有這個地方我們可以現在就離開？」伊格西哀求。

「可以，」梅林說。

「操的感謝，」伊格西站起來。「你那？」

梅林點頭。金士曼的車子已停在門口，司機的臉孔有些模糊，因為梅林的拇指畫過伊格西的手腕，按在他的脈搏上。就那麼一點的按壓，微乎其微地，但媽的那裡頭所蘊含的保證令伊格西的腦袋暈乎乎。

他們抵達了一間與倫敦裡其他上百萬間排屋長得差不多的房子。裡頭很溫暖，比他想像中更舒適的模樣。感覺挺像梅林的毛衣和粗花呢褲。但也有著一塊看起來超瘋狂的面板安裝在門旁，梅林往裡頭輸入了一堆的東西。

伊格西看著一些燈亮起。「葛蘭？拜託告訴我你沒有要給我泡茶或提議進到任何不是臥房的房間？」

梅林微笑，而那微笑與當晚稍早的那些不同。「不，今晚浪漫的部分已經結束了。現在我要實現我對你的那些保證。」

一隻手滑進他的髮裡向後拉扯，伊格西呻吟。「操，是的長官。求你了。」

「你會為了我表現得很好的吧？」他的嗓音中不只有著性。

伊格西微笑。「是的，我會，」他同意。「不管想要多久。」梅林的雙唇乾燥，嚐起來就像他的晚餐，他是完美。伊格西踮起腳尖填補一些身高差。增加的高度不是非常多，但足夠了。「臥房。」

梅林退開，他們一起上樓。臥房裡的燈光沒太亮，比房子裡的其他部分感覺要更舒適一些，床上看起來有八百萬顆枕頭。甚至還有輕柔的音樂播放著。

「嗷～～～這太浪漫了，」伊格西逗他：「沒有蠟燭？」

「我討厭蠟燭。」

「喔好，這是我們改天要來研究的有趣事實，」伊格西說，因為他之前完全沒聽說過這個。他脫掉他的西裝外套，接著朝梅林伸出手。「讓我來？」

「因為你想這麼做？」

「是的，」伊格西輕聲說。他為梅林脫下衣物，將它們小心地擺放在角落的椅子上，老天啊他真愛梅林的身體。「我真的、真的、真的很想要吸你的老二，寶貝。」

「當然沒問題，」梅林同意。伊格西跪到了地上。他輕蹭梅林的髖骨，舔著那片薄薄的肌膚，享受梅林打了個顫的模樣。

「喜歡你的手在我頭髮裡，」伊格西靠在他的皮膚上悄聲地說。他不確定梅林能不能聽得清他在說什麼，但在那些修長的手指抓耙過他的頭皮時幾乎發出呻吟。梅林稍微調整了一下他的頭的方向，伊格西舔起面前那根可愛的老二。

「再來，」梅林命令，但用著溫柔的語氣，伊格西意識到那是專屬於他的語氣，他一口吞下梅林的老二。他任由梅林的雙手帶領著他，用著穩定的節奏，很快地在伊格西口中逐漸硬挺。

伊格西發現自己的雙手沿著梅林的腿上下滑動著，然後就那麼任由自己享受著那一刻，直到梅林的手拉扯他的頭髮，向外向上拉著，於是伊格西站了起來。他讓梅林為他除去衣物，將他推進床裡。他很驚訝這一切是多麽的安靜，他原本以為梅林會對他給出更多的指令，要像他們的第一次那樣將他擊垮。

「葛蘭，」伊格西輕聲說，梅林親吻他，消去他的話語。伊格西花了點時間才明白過來，在這第一次，梅林要為他們製造出一顆泡泡。在這完美的小小時刻，只有他們的身軀他們的觸碰，他們的吻。沒有花俏的技巧，沒有要求，只有他們。

這真是天殺的浪漫。

看著梅林拿起潤滑與保險套，伊格西在梅林底下攤開來，往上拱起身體，享受梅林發出的小小呻吟。他用腳趾劃過梅林的小腿。「嗯，」伊格西同意。「好。」他希望梅林理解他的意思，因為伊格西自己都無法百分之一百確定。

但梅林的手指進入了他，伊格西發出滿足的嘆息。那感覺真好，梅林完全知道自己在做什麼，除了接下來即將發生的事，伊格西什麼都不想要。

說實在的，那一切發生地有些模糊，就只是那些感受，那些承諾，和上帝啊誰知道上床能感覺起來如此像是希望，但的的確確地－未來還會有上千次的這種。當梅林進入他時，伊格西腦中閃過一個念頭。「哪天我們能不帶套做吧？」

「哪天，」梅林肯定。他開始晃動起臀部，而當然的那是令伊格西看見星星的節奏。

梅林真的是有史以來最佳性愛大師，伊格西近期之內不打算讓出他。當那根長長的老二輾過他的前列腺時，伊格西把近期之內改成永遠。他永遠，絕不讓出梅林。

就在這時，伊格西意識到自己對於與客戶分享梅林完全沒有問題。因為它們永遠不會得到這個梅林。這個沈默，充滿愛意的梅林，完全屬於他。「我的，」伊格西悄聲說。

「嗯。」梅林的手指包裹上伊格西的老二，擼動著將他往高潮帶去，同時間他推進退出，操的那是美麗的協調。「你為了我表現得那麼好(You are so good for me)。」

伊格西能聽見那話語延伸的意義。「葛蘭，為了你我什麼都願意(everything for you)。」當那些感受淹沒他、梅林的手收緊時，他驚喘著到了。模糊之中他感覺到梅林很快也跟著射了，太多的腦內啡讓他沒能用上全部的注意。但梅林離開了一會，回來將伊格西清理乾淨，然後兩人舒服地抱在一起。

當伊格西能好好地再次使用他的腦袋時他咯咯笑了起來。「噢我的老天，你說的那些要將我擊潰和性愛玩具什麼的全都是狗屁。因為你是個浪漫到不行的傻瓜呆。」

「閉嘴，」梅林對著他的肩膀咕噥。

「不咧，」伊格西止不住他的笑容。「你跟我做愛了。」梅林掐了他的側腰一下，但那仍無法阻止伊格西。「真驚訝這裡沒到處灑滿花瓣。」梅林沈默。「你考慮過這麼做對吧？」

「沒有，」梅林說，但開口前的沈默足夠讓伊格西知道，沒錯那傢伙就是那麼想過了。「明天早上我會擊潰你的，」梅林發誓。

伊格西想忍住大笑但失敗了。「喔？真的嗎？靠送上床的早餐和告訴我我在早晨的光線中有多麽無與倫比嗎。」梅林沈默。「我的媽啊，葛蘭，你真的本來打算那麼做是嗎？」伊格西轉過身看向梅林。「你是！」他歡呼。「我永遠記住了。」

「你會被綁在床頭，尖叫著我的名字醒來，」梅林說，鼻尖輕蹭過伊格西的下巴。

「是嘛，當然，你這多愁善感的笨瓜。你最喜歡的電影有多俗？」

「永遠不告訴你。」梅林親吻他的鼻尖。「當你醒來時將會有非常調皮的事情在你身上發生。」

「好喔，」伊格西說，半取笑半同意不管將發生的什麼事。「拜託別跟我說是當哈利遇上莎莉。那部電影讓我心煩。」

「不是。」

伊格西想了想。「是迪士尼的電影對吧？不。很接近了但不是。」

「我不會告訴你的。」

「我會成功想出來的，」伊格西警告。「等到我成功時，我會大大取笑你。」

「你想出來的那天，是我求婚的那天，」梅林說，伊格西止住大笑，看著他。

「是嗎？」伊格西完全看不出梅林的臉上有一絲玩笑或謊話。

梅林沒有回答，只是吻了他。「睡吧，好能在快感中尖叫著醒來。」

伊格西翻過身躺平，梅林也是。伊格西在試圖想出所有可能的電影中睡著。

他的確在快感中尖叫著梅林的名字醒來了。

 


	13. Chapter 13

「你知道，我在想明年啊，或許葛蘭會出現在我們的聖誕節全家福裡？」蜜雪兒將迷你春捲與印度炸蔬菜拉出烤箱。「我很確定哈利願意幫他做一件我們的家庭版背心。」

「媽，我們是進行得很順利沒錯，我也有在思考長遠關係，但我們在一起才剛過了半年，不要那著急。」伊格西正努力不快樂地大喊作為聖誕節交換禮物的一部分，梅林問了他願不願意搬去和他一起住。但如果告訴她他幾個月後要搬去跟梅林一起住，只是要先等他和蘿西將他們目前的公寓脫手，她會明天就把他扔進梅林家的。他的媽媽真的非常高興他正在與梅林交往。

老實說他也是。

「不，我知道，很高興你能謹慎面對你的關係，只是說說而已，有些同事們在問為什麼你的伴侶沒出現在全家福裡。」

「所以到底為什麼她們會知道梅林，媽？」伊格西瞇起眼睛。「媽，你都給她們看了什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是一些他跟黛西在泳池的沒穿上衣的照片。順便說她們稱讚你的品味。」

「為什麼你有我男朋友沒穿上衣的照片？我都不知道我自己有沒有我男朋友沒穿上衣的照片！」伊格西怒瞪了她一眼。他不確定自己有多惱怒，也不知道那是對她，還是自己居然沒有梅林沒穿上衣的照片。

「開胃菜，各位！」蜜雪兒大喊，端著烤盤進到客廳。伊格西拿著小紙盤跟在她後頭。肖恩正在組裝一個聖誕老人送給黛西的禮物，哈利滿心熱切地為她唸著故事書，看起來毫不在乎她正在打瞌睡，而且可能很快就要把口水滴到他的西裝上。帕西佛在為肖恩唸出彩虹小馬夢幻屋的說明書內容。「噢，小姑娘，午覺時間。」

「不，」黛西說，但還是邊打呵欠邊舉起雙手。

蜜雪兒微笑著將她抱起。五分鐘後她回到客廳。「好了，現在，我有一壺馬丁尼能開，還有一瓶伏特加？」

只有伊格西看見哈利因那句話臉上閃過的驚恐。「那真是太好了，謝謝你，」哈利禮貌地回應。

「我應該要逼你喝下，好看看你會不會被噎住，」蜜雪兒大笑。

看來應該不是只有伊格西有看見那表情。

「葡萄酒？」帕西佛說。

「紅酒還白酒？」

「白酒，謝謝，也請給哈利一杯紅酒，」帕西佛將說明書轉了一百八十度。「你知道我當初幾乎要唸工程學系，然而我完全看不懂這個？」

「我是工程師，差不多是啦，」肖恩說。「機械技師，而我他媽完全看不懂那個。聖誕老人吃大便吧。」

伊格西的手機震了一下，他拿起它來看：「梅林工作那邊結束了，現在正要過來。」

「還是不懂為什麼裁縫鋪的業務經理需要在聖誕節工作。」

「因為不是所有的客戶都過聖誕節，今天他與一位日本的紳士洽談，對方將會面臨六個月的貸款。」

伊格西想偷笑，雖然貸款的說法也不太離譜。他們在聖誕節接到一大堆訂單，孤單的男人們，充滿挫折。他們收了三倍價格，仍有著長長的等待名單。梅林被預訂要將一個男人日式綁縛，鞭打他的屁股。伊格西自己明天有兩名客人。

他們聊天喝酒，伊格西挺驚訝像哈利與帕西佛這樣的上流社會來的人看起來很融入他媽媽的家。他有好幾個月一直在告訴哈利他不需要接受這邀約，直到蘿西提到她會去丹麥，沒有她的話帕西佛不會回老家。而哈利沒有家人。

所以伊格西把自己的借給了他。梅林敲響大門。「聖誕快樂，」他大喊。伊格西想要站起來，但原本呆的位置太舒服了。「抱歉，比預期的花了更長時間。有些結必須解。」

蜜雪兒將一頂聖誕帽戴到他頭上，親了下他的臉頰。「只要帽子沒被摘下來，就原諒你。」

「媽！」

「他看起來喜氣洋洋的，」蜜雪兒毫無悔意。「然後他要去跟你一起坐在地上好讓我拍一些漂亮照片。」

梅林甚至沒有反抗，只是乖乖照她說的做了。接著帕西佛和哈利也被推進了鏡頭裡。他們本來試圖抗議，但肖恩給了他們那種老爹表情，沒想到就算同歲，他們還是聽話了。

他的父母在這方面該死的致命。

「啤酒嗎葛蘭？」

「謝啦，肖恩。我們下禮拜也去？」

「當然，」肖恩同意。

那是另外一件詭異的事，自己的男朋友和繼父因為足球黏在一起。這一切根本是在演情境喜劇。

伊格西不可能以其他任何方式擁有這一切。

黛西醒來了，他們一起玩記憶配對遊戲，帕西佛彈奏那台蜜雪兒搬來時就靠在牆邊，太重太老而沒搬走的走調的鋼琴。

梅林以他的專業技能加入夢幻屋的建造。伊格西想要大笑，很顯然地他正努力忍住不在黛西也在房間裡時罵髒話。「老天，寧願面對紅牛也不要在遇到這類玩意。」

伊格西眨眼。「最後的獨角獸，」他倒抽一口氣。「你最愛的電影是最後的操他的獨角獸。」

「伊格西那是爸爸才能說的字，你說了就要去待在反省點，」黛西驚呼。

「沒錯，」蜜雪兒說著指向房間角落。「去吧。三分鐘整。」

伊格西走去角落，但雙眼沒有離開梅林。時間到的那一秒，他幾乎飛過整個房間。「我猜對了嗎？」

梅林微笑。「答對了。」

「這樣就都說得通了，」伊格西說。「當然那是會你最喜歡的電影了。等等，你為什麼要擺出單膝下跪的樣子？」

「肖恩！錄下來！」蜜雪兒大喊。「我來拍照。」

梅林從口袋中掏出他的錢包。那裡頭放著一只細薄的金色婚戒。「我相信我提過這個。」

「那是個玩笑。」

「不，那不是，」梅林說。「你猜到了我最喜歡的電影。嫁給我，伊格西。好嗎？」

伊格西瞪著他拿著的那只戒指。

「說好，否則我發誓你會希望自己在當初那場演習中就失血而亡，」蜜雪兒嘶聲說道。

「你知道那被錄進來了吧，」肖恩說。

帕西佛仍繼續彈奏著鋼琴，哈利不知怎麼辦到的找到了一瓶香檳。伊格西暗想或許那男人可以就那麼直接把它們具現化出來。

「好吧，沒問題，」伊格西同意。

梅林微笑。「沒問題，的確。」軟木塞砰地打開，所有人大聲歡呼。

  
***

  
「我有點緊張，」那男人說。他站在那，看起來準備好隨時要逃跑。但也需求著，渴望著。

伊格西往前站了一步，尊敬地，平靜地。「我知道，先生，但我保證沒事的。您看起來適合來個剃鬚與好好的一套按摩。我們就從那開始如何。」

「你叫什麼名字？」

「加拉哈德，先生，我保證我會給予您非常好的照顧的。沒事的，發誓。」伊格西捧著那男人的臉頰吻住了他。

當他與那位客人結束之後，他清理好房間，沖完澡後前往裁縫房。他哼著歌戴上他的婚戒。

梅林提出了八百萬種賄賂，但伊格西全都無視了。他愉悅地裁剪著那塊閃亮的紅色布料，要製作成梅林的與他們家成套的聖誕背心。蜜雪兒已預約他們的時間，下週拍照。

伊格西超擅長他的工作，這件馬甲背心會完美合身的。

就像這些日子裡他的人生是如何地完美適合他。


End file.
